El Correcaminos
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Kushina cumple 10 años en el quirófano de un hospital. Diagnosticada de insuficiencia cardíaca. Minato, su nuevo amigo, estará allí para poyarla y cuidarla. Entre ellos crecerá una gran ¿amistad? (Ranking M). ¡Abajo virus! ¡Arriba Capítulo 8!
1. Chapter 1

**El correcaminos**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso:** Número de capítulos sin definir.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **Comentarios del autor:**

 **Resumen:** Kushina, 7 años. Su primera carrera de atletismo en Konoha, segundo puesto. Kushina, 9 años. Participa en las olimpiadas para niños del colegio en carreras con relevos de 400 metros, sin embargo sufre un ataque durante la carrera y deben llevarla al hospital. Kushina cumple 10 años en el quirófano de un hospital. Diagnosticada de insuficiencia cardíaca.

 **Y ahora, sin más que añadir…**

 **Capítulo 1**

Kushina, 7 años. Su primera carrera de atletismo en Konoha, segundo puesto. Kushina, 9 años. Participa en las olimpiadas para niños del colegio en carreras con relevos de 400 metros, sin embargo sufre un ataque durante la carrera y deben llevarla al hospital. Kushina cumple 10 años en el quirófano de un hospital. Diagnosticada de insuficiencia cardíaca.

Kushina, 14 años. Matriculada en el instituto de Konoha.

-Kushina, pásame la cacerola que tienes a tu izquierda, por favor. –Pidió Inoichi amablemente.

Kushina se enjuagó las manos enjabonadas en el agua e hizo lo que le pidieron. A Kushina no le agradaba mucho la idea de apuntarse a un club de cocina. Ella era más de gastar energía a base de ejercicio extremo, bueno, todo el que su cuerpo le dejaba. No obstante y dado la insistencia de su amigo Inoichi Yamanaka, decidió darle una oportunidad.

-Prueba. –Le dijo Kushina a su compañero, tendiéndole un pequeño platillo de caldo.

-Mmm. –Inoichi se quedó degustando el caldo un rato. –Le falta un poco de sal. –Añadió tras tragar el líquido.

-Lo sabía. –Se quejó la pelirroja. –¡Es horrible! –Se refirió, con esto, al plato.

-Siempre dices que es horrible y siempre te sale tan bueno como siempre. –Reveló Inoichi en una sonrisa mientras ponía a hervir la cacerola con leche y mantequilla.

-¿Qué estás preparando? –Preguntó curiosa Kushina.

Inoichi la miró con perplejidad:

-El pastel para el equipo de fútbol americano. Hoy es el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Además, ahora que van a comenzar las olimpiadas deberíamos aumentar el ánimo de todos los equipos de deportes posibles.

-¿Cómo? –Kushina seguía sin enterarse. -¿Olimpiadas? –Si ella recordaba bien. Por aquellas fechas su madre siempre la apuntaba a las olimpiadas de atletismo. –No lo recordaba.

-Sí. Los miembros del club de cocina nos hemos repartido la tarea entre todos. –Explicó Inoichi. –Veamos. Mikoto se encarga de hacerle el almuerzo al club de atletismo. Shibi dijo que se encargaría del club de natación. Choza fue asignado al club de baloncesto. Yo me encargaré del club de fútbol.

-Ya veo. –Dijo Kushina. ¿Y yo?

Inoichi la miró con una sonrisa.

-Tú te encargarás del club de fútbol americano.

Kushina estuvo a punto de escupir el caldo recién tragado. Se colocó la mano delante para impedir, a su parecer, una tragedia.

-¡¿Pero de eso no te encargabas tú?!

-Yo he dicho que me encargaría del club de fútbol, no del de fútbol americano.

-¡¿Y… Y la tarta?!

-¡Se la entregarás tú! –Gritó lleno de alegría, y complicidad, su amigo.

Y así es como Kushina fue obligada a cocinar para el equipo de fútbol americano. Aunque ella no creía que fuese tan malo. Entonces llegó al campo y los chicos empezaron a ligar con ella o a burlarse con descaro. A Kushina le explotó la vena de la paciencia, les tiró la tarta en la cabeza y los gemelos se quedaron sin pastel de cumpleaños. Se lo merecían. Los miembros del club de fútbol americano pecaban de soberbia todos. ¿Por qué no la asignarían al club de baloncesto? Ellos eran más modestos.

El caso es que Kushina a punto estuvo de abandonar el club de cocina. Pero Mikoto la propuso un trato. Las dos intercambiarían las asignaciones del club. Mientras que Mikoto se encargaba del club de fútbol americano, Kushina haría lo mismo con el club de atletismo. Era una buena oferta. A Kushina le apetecía ver correr de nuevo a sus compañeros. Aun que eso al principio, y debido a su enfermedad, no siempre fue así. Pero corregir los defectos de los corredores y ayudarlos a avanzar se acabó convirtiendo en algo gratificante. A veces, cuando los veía correr se veía a ella misma reflejada en aquellos cuerpos que aceleraban con velocidad, llegaban a un límite y se detenían, fatigados y realizados.

Kushina recordaba la fatiga como algo verdaderamente placentero una vez dado su máximo esfuerzo en la carrera. Su padre decía que cuanto más sudor tenía, más se había esforzado, y cuanto menos, porque era tan buena que no necesitaba esforzarse. Eso a Kushina siempre la había sacado una sonrisa, pero ella siempre daba su máximo potencial. Con insuficiencia cardíaca o sin ella, nunca se rendía y lo daba todo de sí, siempre.

-¡Uah! –Se quejó un chico mientras bebía su botella de agua, sentado en el banco donde se encontraba la chica. –No importa cuánto lo intente. Siempre que intento coger más velocidad mis piernas ceden y me doy de morros contra el suelo. –Explicó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja. El club de atletismo, al contrario que el de fútbol americano, tenía en muy buena estima a su cocinera. Kushina daba consejos muy buenos y conocía la mayoría de los ejercicios necesarios para fortalecer diferentes tipos de musculatura en las piernas.

-¿Has corrido suave antes? –Preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿Qué estiramientos has hecho?

-Pues… –El chico se piso a pensar. –He estirado los gemelos, el psoas, el tensor de la fascia lata, el recto anterior… –Al final acabó nombrando todos los estiramientos habidos y por haber. Total, que a Kushina, al ver que lo había hecho todo bien, se le ocurrió otra idea.

-Corre. –Le dijo. –Hasta que yo te diga.

El chico se puso a correr tal y como ella le había encomendado. Tras diez minutos corriendo, Kushina le dijo que parase y descansase. El chico vio que se había quedado sin agua y se la pidió al atleta estrella del club, Minato. El rubio accedió y se sentó en el banco al lado s¡de su amigo, sudado y fatigado.

-Creo que ya sé que es lo que te ocurre. –Dijo Kushina.

-¡En serio! ¡¿El qué?! –Quiso saber el muchacho.

-Lo que pasa es que tus fibras están acostumbradas a almacenar grandes reservas de oxígeno. Pero no cuentan con la potencia suficiente como para llevar a cabo una carrera de intensidad. –Explicó.

-¿Y eso es malo? –Interrogó de nuevo el chico.

-¿Malo? Has estado corriendo durante diez minutos seguidos sin pararte. ¡Eso es casi un Cooper!

-¿Cooper? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Un Cooper es una prueba de resistencia que se basa en recorrer la mayor distancia posible en un tiempo límite de doce minutos. –Esta vez fue Minato el que entró en la conversación, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos. –Los corredores con fibras rojas son los más aptos para este tipo de carrera.

-¿Por qué? –Estaba claro que el chico era nuevo. Pero a Kushina le gustaba mostrar sus conocimientos ante los nuevos. Se sentía verdaderamente realizada.

-Las fibras rojas son especializadas en aprovechar el oxígeno de forma lenta y duradera. Es el tipo de fibra más resistente al tener vasos sanguíneos por donde pasa el oxígeno y mitocondrias. Pero su debilidad es que no están capacitadas para aguantar grandes intensidades y ceden ante una gran presión. Es por eso que siempre te caes cuando intentas coger más velocidad. Tus piernas son resistentes, pero no son capaces de aguantar todo el peso de una aceleración continua. –Explicó Kushina.

-Pero yo quiero correr como Minato. –El chico se dirigió al rubio.

-Yo soy capaz de correr de forma explosiva, pero no tengo tu misma resistencia y me canso enseguida. –Dijo Minato. –Mis fibras son fibras blancas. Son las más rápidas y explosivas, pero duran poco. –Minato hizo una breve explicación, pero el muchacho pareció entenderlo. –Digamos que son lo contrario a las fibras rojas.

-Vale. Probaré con carreras de resistencia a partir de ahora. –Concluyó el chico. El club de atletismo estaba recogiendo ya para ir a casa. Por lo que el novato agarró las manos de Minato y Kushina y los arrastró consigo.

-¡Me tengo que ir a casa ya…! –Dijo entusiasta el muchacho.

-¡Espera! –Gritó Kushina intentando zafarse del agarre. No le gustaba correr a pesar de todo.

-¡…pero mañana vuelve a vernos, Kushina! –Terminó de decir el novato para soltar las manos de sus compañeros e irse corriendo.

Minato no se paró y siguió al chico hacia la entrada. Pensaba irse a casa corriendo él también. Entonces lo notó, la chica del banco no lo seguía. Se había sentado a varios metros lejos de él, toma bocanadas de aire con insistencia y espumaba por la boca brevemente. Esto a Minato le llamó mucho la atención. Volvió en sus pasos y cogió a la chica por los hombros.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?! –Preguntó. Entonces se fijó en una cosa muy extraña. Colocó dos dedos en el cuello de la chica. Para la poca distancia que habían recorrido, la frecuencia cardíaca de la joven había aumentado considerablemente. La sostuvo en sus brazos y la ayudó a levantarse. –Kushina. Tú tienes…

-Estoy bien. –Kushina se apartó de Minato y comenzó a caminar despacio. Esa era la velocidad a la que se atrevía a ir en aquella situación.

-¡Kushina! –La llamó Minato.

-Estoy bien. –Contestó.

-Si tienes algún problema no deberías ocultarlo. Nadie puede ayudarte si no sabe lo que te pasa. –Minato corrió hasta situarse delante de la chica.

-Apártate.- Ordenó Kushina. Estaba enfadada. La enfadaba hablar sobre su enfermedad. Para ella, reconocer que tenía insuficiencia cardíaca era reconocer que era débil. –Estoy bien. Minato no dijo nada y se apartó. La chica siguió su camino hacia su casa. Espera, algo andaba mal. Kushina, a medio camino de su casa, se dio media vuelta. Minato la había seguido todo el camino. El sigilo era lo suyo, de eso estaba segura. Seguramente en tiempos pasados era un ninja o algo parecido. –¿Me has seguido todo el camino? –Dijo atónita.

-Por supuesto. –Contestó Minato, como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasaría si durante el camino vomitas o te desmayas, o algo parecido? –Cuestionó Minato. –Tú puedes rechazar mi ayuda. Eso no significa que yo no pueda ayudarte.

Kushina gruñó por lo bajo:

-Tienes una filosofía muy altruista. –Comentó con desagrado. Minato solo sonrió.

* * *

 **Tal y como he explicado en el aviso de esta historia, "El Correcaminos" no tendrá un número definido de capítulos por ahora. Intentaré publicar una vez a la semana y avisar en los momentos en los que incumpla esa regla.**

 **Nada más que añadir sobre la historia. Si os ha gustado mi historia darle like... (¡Hay no! ¡Que esto no tiene like!) Lo que quería decir es que dejarais un comentario si os a gustado mucho mucho MUCHO lo que he escrito. Si escribís vuestras dudas también las responderé.**

 **Bueno, nada más. ¡Hasta luego! :)**


	2. Los Coyotes

**El correcaminos**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso:** Número de capítulos sin definir.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **Los coyotes**

Kushina le contó lo de su enfermedad a Minato, el cual escuchó atentamente y sin hacer ni un solo comentario durante todo el relato. No preguntó dudas al final de este, simplemente se quedó pensativo durante un rato, sentado junto a su compañera de instituto en el borde de una calle desértica.

-¿Sabías que…? –Comenzó a decir el rubio mirando atentamente a la carretera. –¿… la mascota de nuestro instituto es un correcaminos? –Ahora dirigió su mirada a la chica, la cual le miraba con perplejidad. –Es un animal capaz de alcanzar una media de cuarenta quilómetros por hora si se lo propone. Se detiene tan rápido como vuelve a correr. –Explicó, luego continuó mirando hacia la carretera. –De pequeño, había unos dibujos animados que me gustaban muchísimo. Se llaman "El Coyote y El Correcaminos". Me hacían mucha gracia por que el coyote siempre intentaba cazar al correcaminos pero nunca lo alcanzaba, nunca. De pequeño yo quería ser ese correcaminos. Poder correr tanto como quisiera como el correcaminos. –Y miró a Kushina de nuevo. –Pero yo no puedo ser como el correcaminos. Por mucho que intenté mejorar mi carrera explosiva. –Entonces se levantó del suelo. –Pero sé cuáles son mis límites. Y estoy dispuesto a superarlos si hace falta. Después de todo, ¿Qué gracia tendría que dejara de correr una vez alcanzada la meta final?

Esa misma noche, Kushina pensó seriamente en lo que le había dicho Minato. Recordó aquellos tiempos en los que el problema de su corazón no era una limitación. Se sintió nostálgica. Cuando ella recibió la noticia de su problema, tampoco le importó. Siguió corriendo como siempre, aunque notaba que se cansaba cada vez más a menudo y se mareaba. Con el tiempo, perdió las ganas de seguir corriendo. Su profesor de atletismo le negó la entrada al club, alegando que no quería verla correr en ese estado tan débil. Kushina nunca reconocía su insuficiencia cardíaca, porque era lo mismo que reconocer que era débil.

Al día siguiente, tras las clases, Kushina volvió al club de atletismo. Cinco segundos, ella era capaz de hacer una carrera explosiva durante cinco segundos. Luego debía parar inmediatamente para no desmayarse. No lo hacía muy a menudo debido a que luego sentía hinchados los tobillos y la costaba caminar. Pero estaba orgullosa de todas las maneras. Tan ansiosas estaba por llegar a las canchas que cogió algo de velocidad, la justa como para llegar cuanto antes sin marearse. El caso es que, cogiendo más ritmo de la cuenta, los tobillos empezaron a flojear hasta que, debido a la irregularidad del terreno y la gravilla, uno de estos cedió, dejando caer el cuerpo de Kushina por unas escaleras casi ocultas en el campo. La chica soltó un quejido de molestia y gruñó de dolor. Ya de por sí, ir rápido la cansaba incluso más rápido. Giró la cabeza mientras comprobaba que, mirando al techo como estaba, a su derecha, se encontraba una puerta oxidada y abierta.

Al otro lado, en la cancha, Minato se disponía a entrenar su carrera. Hoy por la tarde eran las olimpiadas de atletismo. Primero tocaba cuatrocientos metros con el primer grupo. Después le tocaría a él en una carrera de cien metros lisos. Escuchó a un grupo de gente que se reía a su espalda. Cuando giró, el grupo disimuló su risa y lo saludó con burla. Minato volvió a girar a cabeza y se concentró en la pista. No, otra vez no. No podía permitirse volver a pasar por lo mismo. Esta vez sería fuerte y continuaría hasta el final.

-¡Kushina! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Mikoto buscaba a su amiga cerca de la cancha de fútbol americano, la cual estaba casi pegada a la de atletismo. –¿Pero donde se habrá metido esta chica? –En realidad, tras acabar las clases, Mikoto quiso acompañar a su amiga, pero esta salió tan rápido que apenas se podría sospechar sobre su enfermedad.

-¡Mikoto! ¡Mira, ven aquí! –Llamó de repente la pelirroja. La nombrada siguió su voz y hasta encontrar unas pequeñas escaleras, casi ocultas, que llevaban a una puerta oxidada, chirriante y atascada, pero abierta. –No te lo vas a creer.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –Preguntó Mikoto.

-Un sótano. –Respondió Kushina. –Oye. Ven, acércate.

Mikoto hizo caso y se acercó. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Las dos chicas se miraron con complicidad.

-Me parece que acabamos de encontrar un correcaminos. –Susurró la chica del pelo negro.

La carrera de cuatrocientos metros estaba a punto de comenzar. Todos los atletas respectivos caminaron desde su instituto hasta el estadio juvenil donde se realizaría la competición. Al mismo tiempo, se estaban celebrando partidos de baloncesto y bádminton. Minato se paseaba por el recinto mendigando, y con esto nos referimos a que no apartaba la mirada del suelo. Había vuelto a caer en una pequeña depresión. Pero eso no se interpondría entre él y su carrera. Bastaba con que se alejara de la gente perturbadora. Salió del estadio para relajarse un poco.

-¿Minato? –Una voz lo sacó de sus reflexiones. –¿Eres tú? –Delante suyo, apareció un chico de alta estatura, pelo negro rizado y una cara parecida a la del Joker, con esto nos referimos a su sonrisa de hiena.

-Hola –Saludó Minato. –esto… –Aunque no recordaba el nombre de aquel chico, el cual le sacaba media cabeza a pesar de que Minato era alto, hizo un esfuerzo por intentar reconocerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? –Rió con sorna el muchacho. –Estuve en la competición de cien metros lisos el año pasado.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! –De repente Minato cayó en la cuenta. –Quedaste tercero, enhorabuena. –Felicitó sin tener en cuenta las intenciones del otro.

-Sí, ya bueno. –Por lo visto se lo tomó como un insulto, aunque luego volvió a su típica sonrisa de hiena en celo. –Por lo menos es mucho mejor que quedar en última posición. –Minato entonces reconoció las intenciones del muchacho al saber que se estaba refiriendo a él. –Menos mal que compites este año. A los novatos les suele motivar mucho adelantarte en la carrera. –El chico le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda y Minato esquivó su mirada fijando la suya en el suelo. Ahora se sentía incluso peor.

-Esta es la prueba irrefutable de que no todas las hienas viven en África. –Soltó de repente Mikoto.

El cara de hiena se giró furioso. Las dos chicas aparecieron de la nada. En realidad aparecieron tras bajarse de la parada del autobús, que estaba a unos metros del cara de hiena.

-Deja que lo adivine. Has venido expresamente aquí a decírmelo a la cara. –Intentó defenderse el hombre.

-Sí, –Dijo Kushina. –por que nada nos hace más ilusión que ver tu cara bonita.

-¡¿Perdona?! –El cara bonita avanzó unos pasos hacia las chicas.

-¡¿Hay algún problema aquí?! –El profesor Jiraiya hizo acto de presencia detrás del cara bonita, el cual se quedó petrificado de la impresión. –Minato, ve a prepararte. –Se giró hacia el abusón. –Tú también deberías estar dentro preparándote, y no incordiando a los demás.

-Sí, señor. –El cara bonita entró dentro del estadio y no se lo volvió a ver.

Las dos chicas dieron una vuelta por el estadio. En unos minutos empezaría la carrera de atletismo del primer grupo. Minato estaba en el quinto grupo, lo cual le daba algo de tiempo para mentalizarse.

-Oye. -Kushina llamó la atención de Mikoto. –¿Por qué ese chico estaba molestando tanto a Minato?

-No es solo él. –Respondió Mikoto. –El resto de personas de institutos ajenos, e incluso del propio, tienden a tenerlo en la punta de mira de todas sus burlas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho él?

-Él no, su padre. –A Kushina le impresionó la respuesta. Mikoto procedió a narrar la historia. –¿Conoces al padre de Minato, Kushina? Fue tres veces campeón de cien metros lisos. Era el padre que todo hijo querría tener. Bueno, cariñoso, y muy tenaz. Lo conocía todo el mundo. Un día lo invitaron al mundo del deporte profesional. El padre de Minato no se lo pensó dos veces, era una oportunidad única. Además, con el dinero ganado, podría cuidar de su hijo, huérfano de madre. Así lo hizo y salió victorioso en todas sus carreras. Su fama subía como la espuma. Era el elegido para participar en los juegos olímpicos y representar a su país. Pero no lo eligieron. Su empresa ya no lo necesitaba, habían encontrado a alguien mejor. Entonces, un día se desveló que el padre de Minato se dopaba, y como no, lo metieron en la cárcel.

-¿Qué? –Kushina no se lo podía creer. –¿Por qué?

-No es como si fuera culpa suya. –Continuó Mikoto. –¿Sabes? Todas las empresas obligan a doparse a sus corredores, todo por la victoria. Cuando ya no necesitan a esa persona, es la misma empresa la que desvela que su deportista se dopa y se lo quitan de en medio.

-¿Por qué harían algo tan cruel?

-Todas las empresas de deportes son así. La victoria lo es todo por que trae fama y dinero. Todo el mundo sabe que es un método muy cruel, pero es que el mundo es cruel. Desde que el padre de Minato fue encarcelado, fue el hijo a quien le toco cargar con parte del error de su padre. Minato ahora es el blanco de burlas por ser el hijo de un tramposo. –Las dos chicas dejaron de pasear. Los altavoces anunciaban el comienzo de la carrera del segundo grupo de atletas.

-¿Qué ocurrió los años pasados? No comprendo lo que decía el cara de hiena. ¿Por qué Minato terminó el último? –Preguntó Kushina.

-No terminó último. –Un suspiro de alivio salió de la boca de la pelirroja. –Ni siquiera participó. –Y la cara de Kushina volvió a cambiar a una de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando el árbitro dio la señal de salida, Minato se dio media vuelta y abandonó la carrera llorando. –Explicó Mikoto. –Las palabras de la gente hacen daño, Kushina. Lo machacaron lo suficiente como para deprimirlo y obligarlo a abandonar.

A Kushina nunca se le pasó por la cabeza tener que cargar con ese tipo de pasado. Los recuerdos de el día anterior la hicieron reflexionar. Minato parecía muy feliz cuando hablaba del correcaminos y el coyote. Cuando decía que superaría sus propios límites. Sin embargo la gente lo machacaba y le ponía muros. Era muy desagradable.

Un autobús apareció en la parada y Kushina se subió.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! –Gritó sorprendida Mikoto.

-Vuelvo al instituto. –Respondió su amiga.

-¡Pero te vas a perder la carrera del quinto grupo! –Demasiado tarde. El autobús se puso en marcha. Mikoto suspiró. Kushina siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana. Miró su reloj de pulsera y se metió en el estadio. No quería perderse más carreras.

El cuarto grupo terminó en seguida. El público iba y venía como loco. A la llegada del quinto grupo, el estadio de atletismo se llenó casi por completo. El árbitro se acercó a la pista de atletismo. Se le notaba algo aburrido. Ya había pasado veinte minutos desde el tercer grupo. Esto ocurría para dejar un pequeño espacio de tiempo entre carrera y carrera que los árbitros utilizarían para cambiar turnos. Los velocistas se colocaron en sus respectivas pistas. A Minato le tocó la pista cuatro, al lado de el cara bonita. El público en seguida empezó abuchear al rubio.

-¡Oye, árbitro! ¡Retira a ese tío de la carrera!

-¡Seguro que se ha dopado!

-¡Que le hagan análisis de sangre antes de participar!

-¡Comprobar la nevera de su casa!

Luego siguieron risas exageradas e hirientes. El árbitro ignoró por completo aquellos comentarios. Miró a Minato y le ofreció una mirada compadecedora que Minato atisbó desde su posición. Los abucheos y las burlas siguieron durante largo rato. El árbitro indicó a los velocistas que se pusieran en posición. Así lo hicieron ellos. Pero no podía más. La cabeza de Minato se llenaba de palabras cada vez más hirientes. No quería escuchar todo aquello, le dolían los oídos de tanta palabrería. Lo peor de todo es que aquella palabrería le afectaba de manera muy directa. Una vez más, sintió ganas de llorar. Pero si lloraba no vería su pista, y por tanto, no se atrevería a correr. Los abucheos ocupaban cada vez más espacio en su cabeza. No, ahora ocupaban toda su cabeza. A su mente vinieron recuerdos desagradables. La sonrisa de arrepentimiento hacia él de parte de su padre. Las risas de los niños y las miradas de desconfianza de los adultos. Las miradas de compasión de sus amigos, de sus profesores. La mirada de compasión de los árbitros. Ya no podía aguantar más, iba a llorar otra vez y abandonaría la carrera.

-¡Bip-bip!

Un momento. ¿Qué era eso? Todo el público calló de repente. Empezaron a cuchichear por lo bajo.

-¿Quién es ese?

-¿Qué narices es eso?

Minato levantó la mirada y miró hacia la meta. Al final del camino había un pájaro muy grande, parecido a un cuco. Era un cuco chaparral. En realidad era un disfraz. Una persona se había disfrazado de cuco chaparral. ¡Un momento!

-¿Podría ser? –Empezó uno, pero fue interrumpido por otro, el cual termino la frase.

-Ese es el correcaminos.

-¿El correcaminos?

Una de las animadoras gritó de repente:

-¡Ese es el correcaminos!

-¿Pero quién es el correcaminos? –Preguntó otro.

-Es la mascota del instituto de Konoha. ¡Es el correcaminos de Konoha!

Los murmullos del público se convirtieron en comentarios variados.

-¿Qué hace una mascota en las carreras de atletismo?

-¿No debería estar con el equipo de fútbol americano?

-¡Bip-bip! –El correcaminos se fijó en uno de los competidores y levantó su ala, señalándolo. Minato supo que lo señalaba a él. Luego cerró su ala en un puño, sin dejar de apuntar al velocista. Entonces lo supo. Minato supo lo que quería el correcaminos.

El árbitro, que se había desconcertado debido a la aparición del correcaminos, volvió a colocarse en su posición y retomó su deber. Les dijo de nuevo a los velocistas que se colocaran en posición. Entonces dio la señal de salida. Los corredores arrancaron a toda velocidad. Pero poco tardaron en perder el aliento cuando vieron un destello amarillo atravesar los cien metros en diez segundos. Los corredores no se tropezaron de la impresión, pero poco les faltó. El árbitro, por su parte, dejó caer su silbato de la boca de forma inconsciente. El público se quedó callado. Tras pasar unos segundos de completo silencio, la mayor parte del público empezó a aplaudir con emoción. La otra parte se quedó callada y lo miró con recelo. Minato paró tras una frenada de diez metros más, dando brincos. Luego volvió sobre sus pasos. Aún quedaba algo que hacer. El correcaminos seguía allí. Lo estaba esperando. Se acercó a la mascota y chocó su puño con su ala.

-Gracias. –Susurró el chico.

-¡Bip-bip! –Contestó la mascota.

Los periodistas se acercaron para entrevistar a Minato y el correcaminos se alejó, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera! –Llamó un entrevistador. –¿Quiere explicarnos por qu...?

No pudo terminar la frase. El correcaminos pegó el acelerón y se largó del estadio en menos de cinco segundos. Nadie se podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡¿Has... Has visto que velocidad?! –Dijo el reportero, boquiabierto.

-No... -Contestó con asombro el cámara. –Iba demasiado rápido para mis ojos.

Gran parte de las competiciones se hicieron ese mismo día. Sin embargo, el correcaminos no volvió a aparecer para animar al resto de deportistas. Al día siguiente, en el instituto de Konoha y en cualquier otro, se hizo presente la noticia del correcaminos. La fantasmal mascota del instituto que hizo acto de presencia en la quinta carrera de atletismo de forma misteriosa y desapareció con el mismo misterio.

-¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?! –Mikoto estrangulaba a Kushina mientras Minato intentaba suavizar la situación. –¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a correr en un traje de mascota con tu enfermedad?!

-¡Lo siento...! –Se disculpaba la otra intentando zafarse del agarre.

A Mikoto casi le saltaron algunas lágrimas:

-¿Que te hubiera pasado si te hubieras ahogado? ¿Quién estaría contigo para ayudarte? –Mikoto se giró luego a Minato con el ceño fruncido. –¡Y tú! -Dijo acusadoramente. –¡Si sabías quien era el correcaminos desde el principio podrías haberla dicho que se quitara el traje! ¡Es que tú también...!

-¡¿Eh...?! –Minato no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación. –¡Un momento! ¿Entonces por que Kushina no se lo quitó en el mismo instante y echó a correr?

-¡Eso! –Apoyó Mikoto. –¡¿Por qué no te quitaste el traje, si no que echaste a correr?!

-Es que... Me gustaría que todo el mundo se olvidara de lo de la mascota. –Dijo Kushina.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Interrogó Minato.

-¡Muy bien dicho! –Exclamó Mikoto.

-¿Y por qué no querrías que nadie lo supiera? –Insistió Minato.

-Por los coyotes. –Kushina bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

-¿Coyotes? –Mikoto parecía confundida. Fue Minato el que pareció comprenderla.

-Ya veo. –Dijo él. –Los coyotes pueden hacer mucho daño.

-En cualquier caso, –Mikoto se disponía a cambiar de tema. –Que no se te vuelva a pasar por la cabeza hacer de...

-¡¿Os habéis enterado de lo del correcaminos?! –Una voz desconocida llamó la atención de los tres chicos, los cuales callaron al instante.

-¡¿Cómo no?! –Respondió otro. –La mascota del instituto que apareció en la carrera de los cien metros lisos.

-¡Y desapareció cuando esta terminó! ¡No se ha vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces!

-¿Pero es que este instituto tenía mascota?

-¡Pues claro que sí! Todos los institutos la tienen. Otra cosa es que la usen.

-Normalmente. Aunque muchos institutos han perdido ya la costumbre.

-A lo mejor a comenzado una nueva moda y las mascotas vuelven a animar.

-¡Eso sería genial!

-Escuchad. –Susurró Mikoto a sus dos compañeros. –Estos rumores no son solo aquí. Por lo visto, la noticia se ha extendido por todos los institutos. Parece que desde lo de la aparición del correcaminos, el resto de institutos quieren volver a dar vida a sus propias mascotas.

-¿Tanta influencia he tenido? –Se asombró Kushina emocionada. Por alguna razón, la entraron ganas de volver a hacer de mascota. Ya que había empezado una moda no podía dejarla como algo simple y pasajero.

-Por lo visto, y no solo eso. –Continuó Minato. –Ahora todo el mundo quiere saber quién es el correcaminos. Están preguntando a todos los alumnos que estudian aquí. Lo que nunca sospecharían es que la mascota es una chica.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Preguntó Kushina.

-Porque es habitual que el papel de la mascota lo haga un hombre. Es por eso que nunca te pillarán, Kushina. -Dijo Mikoto. –Pero si quieres mantenerte alejada de todo el asunto, será mejor que te comportes y no les des motivos para seguirte. Eso significa...

-¡Ya lo sé! –Susurró con fuerza la pelirroja. ¡Ya te he dicho que no lo volveré a hacer!

-¡No lo has dicho! –Mikoto no estaría a gusto hasta estar segura de que la salud de Kushina nunca correría peligro.

El timbre de aviso sonó. Las clases se reanudaban. Los que no compitieran ese día, debían volver a clase y estudiar.

-Hasta luego, Minato. –Se despidió Kushina mientras era arrastrada por Mikoto, la cual también se despidió del rubio.

-¡Kushina! ¡Espera! –Llamó Minato. –Ayer me contaste lo de tu enfermedad. ¿No te mareaste cuando echaste a correr delante de los entrevistadores?

-Claro que sí. De hecho casi me desmayo tras darles esquinazo. –Entonces Kushina mostró todo su orgullo en sus palabras. –Pero aun a pesar de todo, soy capaz de correr cinco segundos a toda velocidad. –Mikoto acabó volviendo a regañar a Kushina por su mal comportamiento y responsabilidad. Al final, el chico acabó perdiéndolas de vista cuando estas giraron una esquina.

-Cinco segundos. –Repitió el chico embobado. Él nunca pensó que a una persona con insuficiencia cardíaca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza correr el resto de su vida. Ella, por el contrario, estaba orgullosa de poder correr cinco segundos completos. –Impresionante.

Por el camino, Kushina vio carteles pegados en los tablones o en la pared con celo. El cartel planteaba la siguiente cuestión: "¿Quién es el correcaminos?". A Kushina todo aquello le hizo gracia.

Mientras tanto, el profesor de educación física, Jiraiya, abrió la oxidada y chirriante puerta del sótano. El disfraz del cuco chaparral que durante años había permanecido allí olvidado, había desaparecido.

-Que interesante. –Se dijo. El profesor empujó la puerta mientras esta se quejaba entre chirridos estridentes hasta cerrarse por completo. Luego metió las llaves en la cerradura y dio dos vueltas completas. –Muy interesante. –Se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y se fue.

* * *

 **Adelanto:**

Todo el mundo quiere saber quién es el correcaminos. Pero el traje del cuco chaparral nunca volverá a aparecer en escena… ¿O sí? ¡Pues resulta que el correcaminos sí que vuelve a aparecer…! Está animando al club de boxeo. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Si el correcaminos está ahí que hace Kushina a su lado?! Oh, oh. Jiraiya acorrala a Kushina y a Mikoto.

 **Próximo episodio:**

¿Quién es el correcaminos?


	3. ¿Quién es el correcaminos?

**El correcaminos**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso:** Número de capítulos sin definir.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **¿Quién es el correcaminos?**

El sonido del pito del árbitro dio la señal para que los jugadores de fútbol se pusieran en marcha. El público estaba como loco. Una persona del instituto de Konoha atisbó desde lo alto del estadio a un conejo gris que maniobraba volteretas con auténtica agilidad.

-¡Vamos Bunny!

Pareciese que el conejo estaba animando a su equipo. Pero no era el único, por lo visto. Algo más apartado del estadio de fútbol, se encontraban las piscinas de natación, donde otro equipo era animado por un pato negro. En las pistas de voleibol, el equipo tenía un gallo. Y otros varios equipos también sacaron su vieja y polvorienta mascota del desván.

-Si al final. Se va a convertir en la moda del momento. –Dijo uno.

-Creo que no hay un solo instituto que no la esté utilizando. –Comentó otro.

-Todo empezó con algo tan absurdo. A mí me parece hasta gracioso.

-No es gracioso. El tema de las mascotas es una ceremonia que ha quedado olvidada desde hace mucho. Me parece muy bien que decidan hacerlas participar de nuevo.

-El director estaba llorando. Dijo que le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando él hacía de mascota.

Y en otro lado. En el instituto de Amega, no iban a ser menos.

-¿Estás listo?

-¡Ya casi estoy! –Respondió con desagrado una voz familiar.

-¿Pero cuanto puede tardar uno en ponerse un traje? –Preguntó un alumno al borde de los nervios.

-Depende de la complejidad del traje. –Respondió una compañera a su lado.

Un chico embutido en un traje de coyote se quitó con fuerza la cabeza, la del coyote. Sus compañeros miraron atentamente al hombre. Era alto, de pelo negro y rizado. Además tenía una cara parecida a la del Joker, aunque hacia abajo, porque no le apetecía sonreír.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacer yo de coyote? –Se quejó el cara bonita.

-Por que el coyote es la mascota de nuestro instituto y tú eras el único que se acoplaba perfectamente a él. Al resto de alumnos o les queda muy grande o muy pequeño. Tu estatura y musculatura parecen ser los únicos que el traje de coyote ha admitido. –Argumentó su compañero.

-Lo dices como si el coyote me hubiera elegido. –Gruñó el cara bonita.

-Te ha elegido. –Afirmó él. –El director nos ha contado que fueron pocos los alumnos capaces de encajar perfectamente en el traje de coyote. Se podría decir que los pocos que pueden son los elegidos por el coyote. –Además, levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-¡¿En serio?! –Ahora el cara bonita parecía complacido. Le gustaba sentirse especial. Cogió del suelo la cabeza del coyote y la miró fijamente. –¿Me has elegido? –Por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Pero eso le daba exactamente igual. En su interior había escuchado una vocecilla que él interpretó como la del coyote y que le decía: "Sí". El cara bonita se colocó la cabeza del coyote. –De acuerdo. Acepto el papel de mascota. ¡Témeme correcaminos, porque pienso alcanzarte! ¡Y lo conseguiré!

La soleada mañana de Konoha trajo consigo el alegre cantar de los pájaros. Por una de las ventanas abiertas del instituto, se colaba la brisa mañanera. Caminando por el pasillo, Minato se paró a contemplar a través de la ventana abierta aquella sinfonía.

-¿Qué sonido hará el cuco chaparral? –Pensó en voz alta tras un rato de silencio.

-¡Minato! –Llamó una voz en la lejanía. Se trataba de Fugaku Uchija, su compañero de clase. Él y Minato no solían tener mucha conversación. No es que no se llevaran bien. Simplemente más que juntos, les gustaba hablar con otras personas. De hecho, era muy raro que uno de los dos se dirigiese al otro para algo que no fuese hacer trabajos de clase.

-Buenos días, Fugaku. –Saludó Minato con una sonrisa serena. –¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

El compañero de clase de Minato lo miró con sorpresa, como si esa pregunta lo hubiese cogido desprevenido. Al momento se serenó y se aclaró la voz.

-Las olimpiadas de boxeo son hoy por la tarde. Me gustaría invitarte ti y a tus amigos a venir a verme.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Estás en el club de boxeo. –Recordó Minato. –Con mucho gusto iré.

-Ya, oye. –Insistió él. –Asegúrate de que… Bueno, olvídalo. –Como si hubiese estado a punto de decir alguna tontería, Fugaku apartó la mirada y dio media vuelta.

Mientras tanto, en el campo donde practicaban las animadoras con su uniforme azul con el emblema del correcaminos, las chicas se acercaron con prisa a su líder.

-¡Mebuki! –Llamó una de las porristas. –¡Hay una chica que quiere hablar contigo!

-¿Y qué quiere? –Preguntó la nombrada.

-Dice que viene a reclamar su puesto de líder. –Concluyó asustada la porrista.

Mebuki miró como las chicas se alejaban para dejar pasar una silueta. Mebuki agudizó su vista. Se trataba de Mikoto.

-Hola, Mebuki. –Saludó con seriedad Mikoto.

-Hola, Mikoto. –Respondió Mebuki con cara seria.

El ambiente se tornó frío y silencioso. Daba la sensación de que una leona se había metido en el territorio de caza de otra, e iban a disputar quien se quedaba y quien se largaba. Las animadoras tragaron fuerte. Algunas pensaban lanzarse hacia Mikoto al más mínimo movimiento por parte de esta. Otras estaban asustadas, no querían conflictos.

-¡Mebuki! –Gritó entusiasmada Mikoto, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

-¡Jefa! –Y Mebuki se lanzó a los brazos de Mikoto como si fuese una amiga a la que no hubiese visto en años. A las animadoras se les desencajó la mandíbula de lo mucho que abrieron la boca de la sorpresa. –Creía que no volverías nunca. ¿Cómo se te ocurre abandonarme así a mi suerte?

-No te abandoné a tu suerte. –Se defendió Mikoto. –Primero te preparé, y luego te dije que estabas preparada para tomar el cargo de líder del grupo.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ser la líder del grupo! ¡Quiero que lo seas tú! –Mebuki dejó de abrazar a Mikoto para mirarla a los ojos. –Porque vas a volver, ¿Verdad?

Mikoto sonrió.

-Estas de suerte. Debido a ciertas circunstancias, he decidido retomar mi puesto. –Explicó.

-Perdona –Una de las animadoras se metió en la conversación. –pero, ¿Quién es ella? –Le preguntó a Mebuki refiriéndose a Mikoto.

-¡A claro! Es que vosotras sois nuevas. –Recordó la, por ahora, líder. –Ella es Mikoto. Es la animadora más espectacular que jamás veréis sobre el campo. Y también es mi maestra y mi antigua líder.

Todas las chicas soltaron un suspiro de la impresión. Algunas estaban contentas de tener a Mikoto entre sus filas. Otras, no tanto, pero no objetaron nada.

-En realidad solo me quedaré para ayudaros un poco en las prácticas y daros ideas. –Dijo Mikoto. –Algo así como una entrenadora.

-¿No te vas a unir entonces? –Preguntó desilusionada Mebuki.

-Me uniré, descuida, pero más tarde. Ahora mismo tengo cosas que hacer. Solo necesitaba avisaros de que voy a usar vuestro vestuario.

-Descuida tú. Todo lo nuestro es lo tuyo, jefa.

Mikoto sonrió. Tras una alegre charla y unos cuantos consejos, Mikoto abandonó el campo e hizo una seña a Kushina para que la acompañase a los vestuarios de las animadoras.

-Aquí hay pocas probabilidades de que alguien nos escuche. –Le dijo Mikoto a Kushina. –Ahora bien. ¿Me puedes explicar porque has vuelto a bajar al sótano del instituto?

-¡Solo quería devolver el traje! –Se defendió Kushina. –Pero cuando bajé por las escaleras, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Y dónde lo dejaste?

-Lo dejé al lado de la puerta cerrada. Pero luego me arrepentí y fui a por él. Cuando baje las escaleras ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

-Y en vez de comerte tanto la cabeza con ese tema. ¿No has pensado que algún profesor podría haberlo guardado en el desván de nuevo?

-No lo creo. Todos los institutos han empezado a hacer uso de sus mascotas. Sería estúpido que justo el nuestro lo guardara. Además –Kushina sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y lo desdobló. Era un cartel que ponía: "¿Quién es el correcaminos?". –todos quieren saber quién es el correcaminos. Si guardas el traje, es casi seguro que nadie se lo vuelva a intentar poner, por lo que el sospechoso nunca saldrá a la luz. Y eso no es lo que quieren, lo que quieren es saber quien hace de mascota.

-Kushina. –Llamó una animadora, que entró en los vestuarios, interrumpiendo la conversación desde el mismo momento en el que las dos chicas escucharon el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. –Hay un chico que te está buscando. Dice que es urgente.

Kushina salió entonces a encontrarse con Minato, que la llevó todo lo rápido que pudo a uno de los gimnasios del instituto.

-¿Y qué es eso tan urgente que tengo que ver? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Tú misma lo comprobarás cuando lleguemos al gimnasio, –Pasaron por la puerta de entrada y Minato señaló un ligar en específico. –mira.

Kushina abrió los ojos tanto como sus párpados se lo permitieron.

-¡Están exponiendo a la mascota del instituto! –Gritó cuando vio un cúmulo de alumnos reunidos alrededor de la vieja y polvorienta mascota azul.

-Más bien, están buscando a una Cenicienta. –Aclaró Minato. –El directo casi ha obligado a todos los alumnos del instituto a probarse el traje del correcaminos. Supuestamente, el que mejor encaje en el traje, será el elegido para animar a nuestros equipos.

-¿Pero la mascota no animaba solamente al equipo de fútbol americano? –Preguntó extrañada Kushina.

-Esa es una mentalidad que se ha ido extendiendo. –Explicó Minato. –La mascota realmente es una representante, que bien puede aludir a una institución, o a un grupo de personas mucho más grande. La palabra "mascota" la obtuvimos del fancés "mascotte" y esta a su vez viene del provenzal moderno "mascoto" que significa "talismán" y tiene sus raíces en "masco" que hacía referencia a las brujas. –Minato miró a Kushina, que parecía echar humo por las orejas. –¿Me he explicado bien? –Cuestionó inocentemente.

-Entonces… ¿La mascota es un talismán? –Preguntó Kushina, intentando aclarar las ideas.

-Se podría decir que sí. El correcaminos es nuestra mascota, nuestro talismán. –Aclaró Minato.

-¡Al fin hemos encontrado a nuestra mascota! –Gritó de repente el director del instituto, Hiruzen.

A Kushina casi se le cayó el pelo al oír la noticia. No se lo esperaba para nada. Ella que quería ocultar su identidad. Giró la cabeza lentamente mientras veía como Hiruzen se acercaba a ella a paso lento y con una sonrisa en la cara. Minato tampoco se lo podía cree. El director pasó de largo a ambos chicos, los cuales casi se caen de culo del susto y el alivio.

-Mañana hará su debut animando en las olimpiadas de tenis. –Sentenció, saliendo del gimnasio.

-Y ahora todo el mundo a sus clases. Los que no hayan sido invitados a alguna olimpiada que no se le pase por la cabeza saltarse las clases. –El profesor Jiraiya echó a todos los alumnos del gimnasio y cerró la puerta.

-¡Es cierto! –Dijo Minato de repente. –Fugaku me ha dicho que invite a unos amigos para verlo boxear esta tarde. ¿Vas a venir? –Preguntó a Kushina. Esta solo suspiró cansada.

-Pero por la tarde no se pierden clases, –Argumentó bastante molesta. –solo se pierde el tiempo.

Minato se desanimó en seguida.

-Se lo pediré entonces a Mikoto, a ver si quiere venir. –Sentenció el chico.

Cuando Kushina se dirigió a sus clases, Minato echó un vistazo por última vez a la puerta cerrada del gimnasio.

-¿Sabes quién es? –Jiraiya se colocó al lado de Minato, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. –La mascota que te animó en tu carrera de atletismo, no es la misma persona que animará mañana al club de tenis. –Se atrevió a afirmar el profesor. Minato solo asintió levemente. –Todo el mundo se pregunta quién es el correcaminos. Mañana las pistas de tenis estarán abarrotas para ver al correcaminos participar.

-El correcaminos, -Comenzó a decir Minato. –el correcaminos que apareció en la carrera de atletismo, el auténtico correcaminos, no va a volver.

-¿Y eso?

-No quiere armar más escándalo. Además, le ha prometido a una persona muy especial que no lo volvería a hacer.

-¿Y esa persona especial eres tú? –Minato negó con la cabeza. –¿Te gustaría volver a ver al auténtico correcaminos? –Minato asintió esta vez. Jiraiya detuvo su interrogatorio y se dirigió hacia las clases. –Vas a llegar tarde como te quedes ahí parado, Minato.

Minato escuchó un sonido metálico chocar contra el suelo. Se agachó y cogió una llave. Era la llave del gimnasio. Luego miró a Jiraiya que, aunque este no lo mirara, lo saludaba con su mano derecha. Minato se guardó la llave en el bolsillo y se fue a clases.

Al finalizar las clases, los alumnos se dispusieron a recoger sus cosas.

-Mikoto, ¿Quieres venir esta tarde a ver a Fugaku en las olimpiadas de boxeo? –Preguntó un compañero de clase a la chica.

-No, lo siento. –Se disculpó esta.

Minato entró entonces tranquilamente a la clase de Mikoto y Kushina.

-Mikoto, ¿Quieres venir esta tarde a ver a Fugaku en las olimpiadas de boxeo? –Preguntó Minato.

-De acuerdo. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa, desinflando a su compañero de clase. Luego añadió, dirigiéndose a Kushina. –Kushina, ¿Te vienes con nosotros?

-Ella ya me ha dicho que no quiere venir. –Dijo Minato.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Mikoto agarró a Kushina por el cuello. –Tú te vienes si o si.

-Pero… –Intentó excusarse la chica.

-El único motivo por el que eres una asexual es porque nunca aceptas salir con nadie –Recriminó Mikoto.

-Sí que salgo. –Intentó excusarse Kushina.

-Tu familia no cuenta. –Mikoto apretó su agarre, obligando a Kushina a doblarse. –Nos vamos ahora a ver a Fugaku.

-Vale. –Afirmo sumisa y casi sin respiración la pelirroja. Minato no pudo si no reírse de la situación provocada. A decir verdad, esas dos chicas juntas llamaban mucho la atención.

Mientras tanto, unos descolocados alumnos buscaban dentro del gimnasio.

-¡¿Dónde está el traje de mascota?! –Dijo uno.

-¡Pero si hace unas horas estaba aquí! –Comentó otro.

Hiruzen Sarutobi entró en el gimnasio a paso lento. Miró el alboroto provocado en el gimnasio y luego buscó con la mirada a Jiraiya.

-Ya veo. –Dijo mientras exhalaba humo de su boca y se apartaba la pipa. –Así que así están las cosas. –Sarutobi abandonó el gimnasio, dejando que sus alumnos se comieran a gusto la cabeza por encontrar al correcaminos.

El trío de compañeros habían llegado ya al estadio de boxeo. Se sentaron en penúltima fila, pues el estadio estaba abarrotado de gente. Mikoto entonces, obligó a Minato a acompañarla a un puesto de comida mientras Kushina se quedaba cuidando los asientos.

-Oye. –Comenzó diciendo Mikoto a Minato, –¿Qué es lo que quieres de Kushina? –que como buena amiga que era, se tenía que asegurar que su querida casi hermana menor estuviera sana tanto física como mentalmente. Aunque la pregunta resultó sorpresiva para el chico.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó sin comprender.

-A lo mejor es cosa mía. –Habló Mikoto. –Pero tengo la sensación de que intentas pegarte mucho a ella.

-Sí. –Asintió el rubio, luego sonrió, como si no hubiera mayor misterio en su respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que ves en ella? –Volvió a preguntar Mikoto.

-A mi salvadora. –Respondió él. –A alguien que sin conocerme apenas de nada me dio la fuerza suficiente para avanzar. –Esto sorprendió a Mikoto. –Se que a ti te parecerá una tontería, porque no lo has vivido. A mí me gusta mucho correr, pero también me duele mucho cuando corro. Cuando la gente me insulta, cuando me mira mal o cuando se burlan de mí. Solo por mí pasad. A mí me duele. Pero en ese momento, en la carrera, cuando apareció el correcaminos, no me dolía tanto como otras veces. No, no me dolía. Por una vez desde que mi padre fue encarcelado, no me ha dolido correr. –Ambos se dirigieron con los refrescos y las patatas fritas a sus asientos. –Quiero conocer a mi salvadora. Puede que para el resto y para ti sea una persona normal. Pero es la persona normal que ha sido capaz de arrancarme la depresión y luchar por lo que quiero.

-Minato –Mikoto interrumpió de repente al rubio. –Kushina no es normal. Es una persona que solo nace una vez cada millones de décadas. Y por eso –Antes de llegar a su fila, Mikoto encaró a Minato. –pienso protegerla de todo y a pesar de todo.

Aunque Minato no sabía si estaba hablando de forma figurada, le guardó un enorme respeto a Mikoto. Al final los dos llegaron a sus asientos y se repartieron las bebidas y las patatas fritas. El combate de Fugaku estaba a punto de comenzar tras dos rápidos asaltos por parte de un boxeador desconocido. Todo el mundo estaba frenético y con ganas de más, aunque algo más tranquilos.

Fugaku entró en el cuadrilátero. Llevaba guantes azules y pantalones cortos del mismo color con la insignia del correcaminos en los laterales exteriores. Curiosamente, la gente empezó a levantarse de sus asientos y a irse.

-¿Por qué se va la gente? –Preguntó Kushina.

El combate comenzó. Era un asalto de tres tiempos con tres K.O. Al final, en el estadio se quedó la mitad de la gente que había antes en el primer combate.

-Pues no lo sé. Tendrán cosas que hacer. –Comentó Minato, un tanto sorprendido.

-No quieren verle, simplemente. –Reveló Mikoto. Sus dos compañeros la miraron sorprendidos. –Por un supuesto error que cometió hace un año.

-¿El qué? –Interrogó Kushina.

-Por lo visto hizo trampas en el tercer asalto. –Desveló nuevamente Mikoto. –Aunque no se tiene mucha información. Fugaku, por lo visto, cuando comenzó a boxear tenía un problema de muñecas debido a una clase de gimnasia. Su entrenador le colocó unas vendas alrededor con unas pesas dentro de los guantes para que corrigiera su problema durante el entrenamiento. El caso es que el día de la competición, Fugaku siguió utilizando las pesas.

-¿Pero, por qué? –Preguntó Minato.

-Su entrenador se lo dijo. –Continuó Mikoto. –Le hizo creer que n pasaba nada y que nadie se enteraría. Por lo visto, hace un año Fugaku era muy dócil y obedeció ciegamente a su entrenador. Por supuesto, cuando golpeó a su adversario en el tercer asalto, los nudillos de Fugaku comenzaron a sangrar.

-¿Por las pesas? –Preguntó Kushina.

-Claro, –Respondió Minato. –los guantes sirven para proteger los nudillos. Pero si colocas un trozo de plomo te los destrozas.

-Todo el mundo se enteró –Mikoto continuó su relato. –de que Fugaku llevaba pesas dentro de los guantes y lo tacharon de tramposo. Nadie quiere ver competir a un tramposo.

-Lo entiendo. –Dijo Minato por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada comprensiva por parte de las dos chicas. –Voy al baño. Dijo de repente.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando el asalto hasta que tocó el timbre de una campana y los boxeadores relajaron las posiciones.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya se ha terminado?

-No, solo marca el final del primer tiempo.

-¿El primer tiempo? –Preguntó Kushina. El timbre, volvió a sonar.

-En el boxeo, el tiempo se reparte en un minuto por asalto, tres asaltos en total y por lo tanto, tres minutos por combate. Cuando se acaba el tiempo, se toca el timbre, de esta forma los boxeadores pueden relajar la posición y recibir consejos de sus segundos.

-¿Segundos?

-Son como una especie de consejeros. Los que buscan los puntos débiles del rival, los que corrigen a sus boxeadores y los que tiran la toalla por ellos.

-¿La toalla?

-Literalmente. –Mikoto señaló al segundo. –Mira.

Kushina vio al segundo con una toalla blanca en la mano. Parecía ajeno al pasado de Fugaki, como si a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, lo comprendiera. Kushina llegó a la conclusión de que al fin y al cabo, había buenas personas en el mundo.

-¡Bip-bip!

Un sonido captó la atención de todo el mundo.

-¿Ese no es…? –Empezó a decir Kushina, bastante sorprendida.

-Por lo visto. –Dijo Mikoto, también con los ojos bastante abiertos.

-¡Es el correcaminos! –Se empezó a murmuran, tras un rato a gritar, por todo el estadio.

Como los rumores corrían como la pólvora marca Ácne. El estadio comenzó a llenarse de gente que quería ver la leyenda de las olimpiadas de atletismo en persona. El correcaminos xorría de un lado a otro, daba piruetas, saltaba e imitaba a un entrenador gruñón que no para de decirle que se fuera, porque allí molestaba y no tenía nada que hacer. El correcaminos se hacercó a Fugaku, que estaba boxeando muy concentrado. El timbre del segundo tiempo sonó y los boxeadores dirigieron la mirada al disfraz del cuco chaparral azul.

-¡Tú eres…! –Dijo Fugaku. Una sonrisa apareció en su boca. No se podía creer que eso estuviese ocurriendo realmente.

-¡Bip-bip! –Dijo el correcaminos.

El personal del estadio se dispuso a agarrar a la mascota, pero esta fue más rápida y puso pies en polvorosa. Y tan rápido como apareció, una vez más, el correcaminos abandonó el estadio.

-¡Vamos a seguirlo! –Gritó Kushina.

-¡Pero si no sabemos donde esta! –Intervino Mikoto. Demasiado tarde, la pelirroja ya se había propuesto seguir el rastro de la mascota y no pensaba ceder a ideas ajenas. Bajo las escaleras del estadio a toda prisa y se sentó en el suelo. Quizás era demasiado esfuerzo para ella. Una vez más, sintió sus tobillos hinchados. –¡Kushina! ¡No corras! ¡Correr te hace mal, y lo sabes!

Mikoto ayudó a su amiga a levantarse.

-Vamos. –Dijo Kushina. –Necesito un baño. Una vez dentro de un vestuario femenino de boxeo, Kushina pudo sentarse en un banco a descansar para próximamente beber agua. –Puf. Estoy agotada.

-¡Pues claro, cacho burra! ¡Si es que a quien se le ocurre salir corriendo escaleras abajo! –Recriminó Mikoto.

-Solo a mí. –Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vaya, vaya. –Una voz resonó en los vestuarios, alertando a las dos chicas. Era el profesor Jiraiya.

-Profesor, ¿qué demonios hace usted aquí? –Preguntó Mikoto, bastante sorprendida.

-Estaba siguiendo el rastro del correcaminos. Y acabé aquí. –Se defendió este.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que el correcaminos está en un vestuario femenino? –Contraatacó Mikoto.

-El correcaminos también podría ser una chica. ¿Cómo se que el correcaminos no eres tú?

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo? –Mikoto no se lo podía creer.

-O bien podría ser tu amiga. –Y esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a Kushina, la cual se sintió intimidada. Mikoto se puso entre la pelirroja y el profesor.

-Kushina tiene fatiga cardíaca, no puede correr. –Aclaró Mikoto. –Y a usted lo podríamos denunciar por acoso. No debería estar aquí.

-Ey, tranquilas. –Jiraiya puso las manos en alto. –Solo quería comprobar que el correcaminos no estuviera por aquí, ahora me largo. –Jiraiya dio media vuelta y se fue, no antes sin escuchar los griteríos de Mikoto.

-¡Te puedo denunciar! ¡Como vuelva a enterarme de que rondas por los vestuarios femeninos te denunciaré a la policía! ¡Se lo diré al director y haré que se entere el consejo de padres y el consejo estudiantil! –Un largo silencio se hizo presente en el vestuario. –Parece que se ha ido ya. –Concluyó Mikoto cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-¡Bip-bip! –El correcaminos asomó la cabeza por el vacío vestuario de chicas. –¿Se ha ido ya?

-Sí. –Contestó Kushina.

El correcaminos tan solo se hacercó a las dos chicas y se quitó la cabeza del cuco chaparral. Era Minato, aunque tampoco fue muy sorpresivo.

-¿Por qué tienes tú al correcaminos? –Interrogó Kushina.

-No quería echarlo a perder, –Contestó Minato. –y hay alguien que tampoco quería. –Minato se quitó el traje forzosamente y lo metió en una enorme taquilla. Luego cerró con llave. –Así que lo guardo aquí.

-Pero este es el vestuario de chicas. –Dijo Mikoto.

-Sí, pero nadie lo usa. Está abandonado. –Respondió Minato. –Al final nos hemos perdido el combate de Fugaku casi por completo.

-¿Qué era lo que pretendías? –Preguntó Mikoto.

-Atraer más público, nada más. –Respondió el chico.

Cuando el sol se puso en el horizonte, los tres compañeros ya se habían despedido y se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. Casualmente también comenzó a llover, así que Minato aceleró su marcha para poder llegar cuanto antes a su casa. Mientras caminaba, alguien lo llamó al móvil. Era Kushina y exigía su ayuda desesperadamente. Minato se temió lo peor y fue corriendo en su busca. Era un mal día para recibir la lluvia.

-¡Kushina! –Llamó Minato mientras corría por la carretera, que estaba pegada a un bosque. A lo lejos divisó un cuerpo desparramado por la carretera, manchando esta de sangre. Fuera de esta, Kushina estaba sentada, mojada, tiritando del frío y aferrándose con fuerza a algo desconocido entre sus brazos. -¡Kushina! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!

-Su madre –Comenzó diciendo Kushina. Minato comprobó mejor que el cuerpo destrozado pertenecía a un zorro completamente negro. Debía de ser una zorra que cruzaba la carretera. –a muerto. Y ella… –Kushina dejó ver entre sus brazos a una cachorra de zorro tiritando del susto más que del frío. –ella ya no tiene madre.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Poner pies en polvorosa:** Escapar precipitadamente.

 **Adelanto:**

Minato lleva a Kushina y a la pequeña cría de zorra a su casa. La que le espera. ¡¿Es que esta chica no se está quieta?! ¿A qué chica te refieres? ¡A las dos!

 **Próximo episodio (Lunes 28):**

Tras la mata de pelo.

 **Comentarios:** Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia. Ya se que está arrancando bastante lenta. Si os sirve de consuelo, en uno o dos capítulos pienso subirlo de categoría, pero tampoco quiero correr y forzar la cosas.

En fin. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. ¡Dejar comentarios sobre cualquier duda o sujerencia y tal vez vuestras ideas aparezcan en el próximo capítulo!

¡Hasta luego!


	4. Bajo la mata de pelo

**El correcaminos**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso:** Número de capítulos sin definir.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **Bajo la mata de pelo.**

Las dos estaban temblando del frío. Kushina se abrazaba a la pequeña cría de zorro como si su vida dependiera de ello y Minato no sabía qué hacer.

-No puedo llevármela a mi casa. No me dejan traer animales, pero tampoco quiero dejarla aquí. –Dijo en un susurro la pelirroja.

Minato vio la espesa mata de pelo negro que rodeaba a la zorrita. Estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia e intentaba escabullirse de entre los brazos de Kushina.

-Vamos. –Dijo Minato levantando a su compañera por los hombros.

-No puedo llevarla a mi casa. –Insistió Kushina. Minato la miró confundido.

-Vamos a mi casa, boba. Venga. –Aclaró el rubio. Los dos estudiantes deshicieron el camino andado por la carretera y se fueron en dirección contraria, pasando cerca del instituto. Kushina pudo darse cuenta mientras caminaba que Minato vivía en la otra punta de la ciudad y lo más lejos posible de su casa. A cada paso se cansaba más. Tenía que cargar el peso de la zorra empapada por el agua y eso la ralentizaba, pero no podía coger ningún transporte o causarían un alboroto. Minato se ofreció a llevar al animal el resto del camino. Él podía sentir la respiración de Kushina muy forzada y eso lo asustaba. Si su amiga se caía de repente al suelo ahogada no sabría qué hacer. Además vivía en la falda de un monte y eso suponía tener que subir cuesta. –Tú puedes irte a casa. Yo la subiré a la mía. –La cara de Kushina debió de ser un poema, porque Minato la miró como si esta se hubiese trasformado en un unicornio rosa con tridente.

-Eso podrías habérmelo dicho antes de hacerme caminar media ciudad. –Se quejó Kushina.

-Ya. –Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en respuesta el chico. Estaba orgulloso de que muchos de sus profesores lo consideraran un genio, pero estaba claro que esas muestras de genialidad se iban a comprar churros cuando Kushina estaba cerca.

-No quiero, estoy demasiado cansada como para volver ahora. Además quiero comprobar que la zorrita está bien. –Explicó, casi ordenó, Kushina.

-De acuerdo, pero avísame cuando te canses. –Y una vez dicho esto, los dos se pusieron en marcha. Al minuto Kushina tuvo que parar para coger aire. Los terrenos montañosos no eran su especialidad, menos con un corazón como el suyo. Así anduvieron durante largo rato, acompañados por la lluvia y el frío, hasta llegar a una enorme casa blanca. Parecía una mansión. Bueno, quizá eso era exagerar demasiado, pero era grande y con piscina. –Ya hemos llegado. –Minato le dio el animal a Kushina para meterse la mano en el bolsillo y sacar las llaves de la gran puerta de madera. Se escuchó un crujido al dar dos vueltas de llave y luego esta cedió con bastante facilidad. –Pasa. –Minato sostuvo la puerta para que Kushina pudiese adentrarse dentro de la casa. Así lo hizo esta. La chica se quedó impresionada de lo grande que era el salón. El suelo era de madera pulida de roble oscuro, contrastando bastante bien con el blanco de las paredes. Había dos grandes sofás de color rojo apagado, uno al lado del otro, en frente de una chimenea, tan solo separados por una alfombra muy decorada de colores rojizos, negros y cerúleos. Tras los sofás, se encontraba una larga mesa de caoba maciza y oscura, que hacía juego con las seis sillas colocadas milimétricamente en sintonía decorativa. Y más allá se encontraban, pegados a la pared una librería de madera y mármol, una vitrina donde se situaba un gran televisor, un mini bar de madera de cerezo ya viejo y una pequeña cocina con armarios de madera ligera de Haya, la cual también era usada para las barandillas de las escaleras que subían a un segundo piso. Sin embargo y debido a la lluvia, la oscuridad le dio a la casa un aspecto muy apagado y frío. Minato cogió una caja de cerillas de uno de los cajones de la pequeña cocina y se acercó a la chimenea. Tras encender una cerilla, colocó un pequeño palo de madera seca cerca para prenderlo. Una vez hecho esto, lo tiró a la chimenea, junto al carbón, y removió las ascuas hasta que el fuego hubo acaparado toda la madera de alrededor. La casa entonces pareció más cálida y acogedora. –¿Y la zorra? –Preguntó.

-Se ha dormido. –Contestó Kushina. Estaba de pie, delante de la puerta cerrada, calada hasta los huesos y tiritando, pero quieta. A decir verdad ella no se atrevía a dar un paso. Nunca había estado dentro de una casa que no fuera la suya o la de Mikoto. Estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer o decir. Además en la casa hacía frío aunque se acabase de encender un fuego.

-Ven, tráela aquí. –Dijo Minato mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para que la chica se acercase a él. –Aún es muy pequeña y se puede morir del frío. Ponla cerca del fuego para que se caliente. –Como si tuviera resortes en los pies, Kushina avanzó a paso apresurado hasta la chimenea y dejó a la zorra sobre la alfombra y cerca del fuego. El color negro de la mata de pelo del animal parecía dorarse ante el contacto con la luz que desprendían las llamas. La pequeña animal se había hecho un ovillo inconscientemente y había puesto su lomo frente al fuego. A Kushina se la encogió el corazón solo de verlo. Luego miró a Minato, este se había sentado en la alfombra y colocaba las manos abiertas en dirección al fuego para calentarlas, miró a Kushina y sonrió. –¿Quieres que traiga unas mantas?

La chica se lo estuvo pensando durante largo rato. Luego negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Pareció recobrar todo el coraje que esa enorme casa le había quitado por unos momentos.

-Necesita leche y carne. Cuando se despierte tendrá mucha hambre. –Sentenció la chica firme, tal vez tiritando un poco del frío. Minato se levantó y la llevó hasta la pequeña cocina. Los dos se pusieron a mirar entre los muebles y la nevera. –Minato, no tienes leche. –Concluyó La chica una vez hubo rastreado lugares que ni al propio Minato se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza mirar.

-Pero al menos he encontrado carne. –Se defendió el chico sacando una lata de albóndigas precocinadas en salsa. –Además, podemos darle agua.

-¿Y si coge una pulmonía? –Volvió a atacar Kushina.

-No creo que vaya a coger una pulmonía por beber un poco de agua natural.

-Pero sin la leche no tendrá los nutrientes necesarios para vivir.

-La leche de vaca tiene nutrientes muy diferentes a la de la zorra, sería incluso mejor darle agua que leche.

-¿Y la leche de oveja?

-O la leche de cabra. También está bien.

Los dos chicos prepararon un plato con las albóndigas ya calientes del microondas y lo colocaron a unos metros fuera de la alfombra. Entonces Kushina volvió a hablar.

-¿Y si es intolerante a la lactosa? –Esta vio como Minato se dirigía a la cocina de nuevo.

-Pues tendrá diarrea y no la volveremos a dar leche… –Aclaró despreocupado, siendo interrumpido por su compañera de nuevo.

-¡¿Y si es alérgica?! –A Minato le sorprendió la declarada duda.

-Pareciera que el espíritu de la madre zorra se haya manifestado en ti. Pareces su madre. –Dijo Minato. –Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que sea alérgica, pero si lo fuera, se hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo al beber de la leche de la madre. Además la leche de cabra es muy suave, no creo que la mate por darle a probar un poco, a ver como lo asienta. –Aclaró el rubio acercando un cuenco hondo con agua a temperatura ambiente. De todas formas, podríamos preguntar mañana a un veterinario.

-¿Y te lo vas a quedar tú? ¿Tu familia te deja tenerlo? –Preguntó curiosa Kushina.

-Mi madre trabaja fuera del país como modelista. –Explicó Minato. –Mi abuela trabaja en un hospital, pero no vive aquí, y mi abuelo se murió hace tiempo.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó Kushina.

-¿De qué? –Minato parecía extrañado.

-Por tu abuelo. –Dijo la chica sin más.

-Bueno, con noventa años sería alarmante que aún siguiera vivo.

-Hay personas que los viven.

-Pero mi abuelo era más de acción. En el momento en el que su cuerpo ya no respondía como él quería, en seguida deseaba morirse. –Minato rió levemente.

-¿Es en serio? –Kushina parecía asombrada.

-No es que la muerte sea tan graciosa. –Corrigió Minato. –Pero temerla es una tontería, a todo el mundo se nos lleva de un momento a otro.

-Ya. –Dijo simplemente Kushina mientras miraba dormir a la cría de zorro.

-No se va a morir, tranquila. –Calmó Minato. –La lluvia no la matará. Lo que sí que podría darle problemas es el disgusto. Pero todo se pasa. –Miró a la zorra. –Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Ella ha sobrevivido al accidente de milagro, así que será una diosa. –Kushina volvió a mirarlo con asombro. Los dos, sin embargo, estallaron en carcajadas. Tan altas fueron sus risotadas, que la pequeña zorra se levantó de un respingo y, al ver a los dos extraños, comenzó a alejarse de ellos lentamente, en dirección al fuego. –¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! –Avisó Minato al animal. Se sentó en una de sus piernas mientras llamaba a la cría con una mano. –Ven aquí, pequeña. –La zorra estaba demasiado cerca del fuego, así que salió corriendo a un lugar más frío, y de paso, a huir de sus supuestos raptores.

-¡Espera! –Gritó Kushina, refiriéndose a la zorra. –¡Vuelve aquí!

-¡Espera! –Gritó Minato, refiriéndose a Kushina.

Era demasiado tarde. La zorra salió corriendo con la pelirroja detrás de ella. Se metieron debajo de la mesa, derribaron algunas sillas, se subieron por los muebles bajos durante un par de veces hasta que al final al animalito le dio por subir las escaleras de madera hacia la planta superior. Obviamente, la chica no se iba a detener en su persecución y fue tras de ella. Minato, que se había quedado quieto en medio de la sala, contemplando con ojos pasmosos todo el desastre, decidió subir a toda prisa por las escaleras, arrepintiéndose de haber reído tan alto. Tarde o temprano la cría se iba a despertar, pero tampoco hubiese imaginado tal escándalo. Tenía sentido, se habían llevado un animal salvaje a su casa.

-¡Te pille! –Gritó llena de júbilo Kushina. Las dos empezaron a pelear un poco, tirando algunos objetos y muebles de la habitación donde habían entrado. –¡Minato! ¡Ya la tengo! –El chico apareció por la puerta. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio todo el desorden montado. La chica avistó la tristeza en los ojosdel rubio. –¡Perdón! –Se disculpó en seguida. -¿Era tu cuarto?

-No. –Dijo sin más Minato. Luego fingió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –No era mi cuarto.

-Lo siento de veras. –Insistió la chica con un hilo de voz.

-No pasa nada. Pero mejor sal de aquí antes de que la cría vea la oportunidad de saltar rompiendo una ventana. –Dijo Minato, señalando con el dedo índice la ventana que había detrás de las dos chicas.

Kushina se levantó con la zorra bien sujeta entre sus brazos, que mordisqueaba con sus dientecillos el hombro de la joven. Bajaron las escaleras y volvieron al salón.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella? –Preguntó Kushina. –No podemos retenerla todo el día intentado que no se escape. Entonces escuchó como Minato arrastraba un mueble de la pequeña cocina y lo utilizaba para tapar la entrada a las escaleras.

-Déjala suelta para que se acostumbre. Mientras no suba al piso de arriba me da exactamente igual lo que haga por aquí. –Minato terminó de colocar el mueble y miró con afirmación a Kushina, que suavizó su agarre para que la zorra pudiera escaparse. Esta estuvo corriendo por la sala como una loca hasta sacar la lengua del cansancio.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó Kushina mirando al animal.

-Deja de mirarla. Se sentirá más cómoda así. Mejor vamos a hacer lo que haríamos en cualquier casa, para que se vaya acostumbrando a nuestra presencia y nuestro comportamiento.

-¿Y qué hago?

-Lo que quieras. Muévete o siéntate. Lo que tú quieras, como si fuese tu casa.

Eso hizo. Kushina se levantó y echó un vistazo al mini bar, lo segundo que le había llamado la atención después de la cocina. Había un buen repertorio de vinos y demás bebidas alcohólicas. Luego había un pequeño espacio donde se habían guardado zumos y batidos de fresa. Kushina se figuró que sus padres los guardaban ahí para que su hijo, a muy temprana edad, no se sintiera marginado cuando ellos usaran el mini bar. Sonrió inconscientemente. Después echó un vistazo a la librería. Descubrió que, además de libros, había algunas películas muy buenas para ver. Se concentró en mirarlas todas. Encontró una cinta que parecía contener una grabación. Era un episodio grabado de "El Coyote y el Correcaminos". Comprobó también que no era la única cinta con tales episodios. Había un montón de cintas que contenían grabaciones sobre esa serie.

-Cuando decías que te encantaba "El Coyote y el Correcaminos" no mentías. –Dijo esta.

Minato, que estaba leyendo sentado en el sofá, se giró y sonrió, levantándose de este.

-Mi madre me grababa todos los episodios y me los ponía por la noche cuando no me podía dormir. Luego me quedaba frito en el sofá y ella me llevaba a la cama. –Explicó el chico. –Aunque ya no usamos la televisión.

-¿Por eso la tenéis guardada en la vitrina? –Quiso saber Kushina.

-Antes habríamos la vitrina, apartábamos la mesa y girábamos los sofás. Acabó convirtiéndose en una molestia tanta maniobra, por lo que nuestras horas de televisión también se redujeron. Además, yo salía siempre a correr por la montaña y apenas la veía.

-Pues vuestra televisión es bastante grande.

-Es nueva. Mi madre me dijo que comprara una como regalo por mis buenas notas. Como ella casi nunca está en casa me abrió una cuenta para que pudiera vivir a mi manera y cada mes me ingresa algo de dinero. –Kushina lamentó que sus padres no fueran así de majos. Si ya agradecía que la dieran algo de dinero, y solo para que hiciera las compras. –Creo que tenía un reproductor por aquí, pero no sé si funciona. –Minato abrió la vitrina y miró alrededor, encontrando un viejo reproductor negro lleno de polvo. Lo enchufó a la televisión y cogió la cinta que Kushina tenía en la mano. Metió entonces la cinta en el reproductor y esperó. La pantalla del televisor, ahora encendido, dejó ver las primeras escenas del capítulo. Dos personajes corrían uno detrás del otro. El primero era una mancha azul y naranja, se detuvo. Era el correcaminos, se lo presentaba como "Road Runner (Accelerati Incredíbilus)", la siguiente mancha, de color marrón, se detuvo también presentándose como "Coyote (Carnivorous Vulgaris)". Así comenzó el capitulo seguido de todas las estratagemas fallidas por el coyote para cazar al correcaminos. Minato movió uno de los sofás y apartó la mesa. –Siéntate. –Le dijo a Kushina.

Los dos chicos estuvieron sentados en el sofá viendo los capítulos del correcaminos entre risa y risa. Entonces se escuchó un pequeño chapoteo. Giraron ambos la cabeza para ver como la zorra bebía sofocada de su cuenco de agua. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Y así siguieron viendo capítulos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la lluvia había cesado desde hacía algún tiempo.

-Supongo que debería irme a casa ya, o se preocuparán. –Dijo Kushina. Luego miró la hora en un reloj de cuco que no había avistado antes. –¡Oh, no! –Exclamó escandalizada. –¡Me la voy a cargar! ¡Me largo! –Sentenció la chica mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba de un portazo, así, sin despedirse, dejando completamente perplejo a Minato y a una aún más perpleja zorra, la cual se escondió debajo de una de las sillas.

-Ni siquiera ha dicho adiós. –Minato sonrió vagamente. Kushina podía llegar a ser tan hiperactiva como indomable. El rubio miró de soslayo a la zorra, la cual camino hacia el plato de las albóndigas, las olisqueó y se comió una, movió el rabo encantada. Y entonces Minato recordó haberle dicho a Kushina que parecía su madre. Sinceramente, si no fuera por la raza, se hubiese atrevido a decir que las dos estaban emparentadas.

Al día siguiente, Kushina se puso a contarle a Mikoto la enorme tragedia y las penurias que tuvo que pasar al llegar a su casa y enfrentarse cara a cara con sus padres. Resultó que se pasó la mayor parte de la noche rechazando preguntas que durmiendo y ahora tenía unas ojeras que parecían pintadas con un pincel de los gordos. También rememoró el accidente en la carretera, la cría de zorra huérfana de madre y el infierno de montaña que tuvo que subir para llevarla a un lugar más seguro. Tras las clases y debido a que tenía cocina los viernes, Kushina no pudo acompañar a Minato a hacer la compra de su, según el rubio, hija adoptada. Pero él la prometió preguntar a un veterinario y seguir al pie de la letra la dieta necesaria para cuidar de una cría de zorro. Kushia, de todas maneras quiso quedar con él el sábado para mirar camas para perros, a lo que el rubio pareció acceder encantado.

-Oye, Inoichi. –Preguntó Kushina a su amigo en el club de cocina. –¿Tú tienes perro?

-¿Yo? –El aludido parecía concentrado en hacer un rico guiso de ternera con patatas en su salsa. –No. ¿Por qué?

-No. Por nada. –Cortó esta, tras un tiempo incluyó: -Porque quería saber que comen los perros.

-Pues… Comida para perros. –Sentenció este sin más misterio.

-¿Y los perros pequeños?

-Pues comida para perros pequeños.

-Me refiero a los cachorros que no pueden masticar. –Inoichi se giró a mirar a la chica.

-¿Quieres un perro? –Se atrevió a preguntar este. A Kushina la pregunta pereció haberla pillado por sorpresa.

-No quiero un perro. –Dijo esta.

-¿Y por qué haces tantas preguntas? Yo no tengo perro. Si quieres saber sobre perros pregunta Tsume, creo que ella tiene uno.

-Vale. –Dijo Kushina.

Y al final acabó preguntando a Tsume. Tras esto se dirigió hacia su casa para hacer los deberes y cenar. Se tumbó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir, mañana sería otro día. Pero luego se volvió a levantar al ver que no había acordado la hora de la cita con Minato. De un salto cogió el móvil. Se golpeó la cabeza física y mentalmente. ¡No conocía su número de móvil! No podía hacer nada, comiéndose su enorme frustración, se volvió a meter entre las sábanas e intentó conciliar el sueño.

-¡Kushina! ¡Levántate! –Los primeros rayos de sol y los gritos de su madre fueron el despertador que provocaron el levantar de la pelirroja. Somnolienta, arrastró los pies hasta la cocina y se sentó a comer un desayuno recién hecho.

-¡Buenos días Kushina! –Saludó alegre su madre.

-¡Buenos días Kushina! –Saludó alegre su padre.

-¡Buenos días Kushina! –Saludó alegre Minato.

-Buenos días a todos. –Dijo la chica con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño. Se metió en la boca una cucharada del bol de cereales. –Buenos días mamá. –Se metió otra cucharada. –Buenos días papá. –Se metió otra cucharada, y la escupió. Su mente despertó en el mismo instante en el que sus conexiones neuronales la advirtieron de una presencia que no debería estar en su casa en situaciones normales y corrientes. Se levantó de la mesa sonrojada y se dirigió de vuelta a su cuarto, tropezándose por el camino.

-Que velocidad. –Comentó con asombro el padre.

-Verás, es que es tímida. –Explicó la madre al rubio.

-No hay ningún problema. No me molesta. –Dijo Minato.

-De veras que lamento que tengas que venir aquí. Si mi hija no hubiera sido tan despistada te hubieras ahorrado todo el paseo. –Insistió la madre.

-No pasa nada. De hecho, es también debido a mi despiste que no hemos podido acordar la hora. Como mínimo, debería venir aquí. –Se excusó Minato.

-Oh, pero que encantador. –Dijo la madre soltando una leve risa.

Kushina, por su parte, rezaba a la tierra para que la abriese un agujero donde ella pudiese tirarse. Ella era muy hogareña, a decir verdad. No la importaba en lo absoluto recibir visitas, pero su casa era su intimidad y debía ser avisada con antelación de las futuras visitas para poder asentarlas bien. Se vistió rápidamente y se peleó un poco con su pelo para poder ordenarlo bien. Hoy no se ducharía, daba igual. Salió del cuarto dispuesta.

-Ya estoy. –Dijo. Agarró de la manga a Minato y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –Nos vamos.

-Nos vamos. –Repitió este.

-¡Vuelve pronto! –Dijo la madre, encantada por la visita. Luego cerró la puerta de la casa y se dirigió hacia el padre. –Ese chico es tan encantador. Y si tú no hubieras sido tan grosero con él.

-Yo no fui grosero. –Empezó a excusarse.

-Preguntarle directamente que es lo que viene a hacer aquí es grosero.

-¿Y yo como iba a saber que ese chico y yo tuviéramos tanto en común? No todos los días se encuentra a un amante del béisbol. Además, tú también fuiste grosera con él al principio.

-Pero yo no sabía que ese chico supiera tanto de jardinería. Si es que compartimos la misma afición.

-Pero le gusta más el béisbol.

-No. Me ha demostrado que adora la jardinería.

-Béisbol.

-Jardinería.

Y así se quedaron discutiendo un buen trozo de mañana. Por otro lado, Minato soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Kushina lo arrastró fuera de casa. Los dos se dirigían a unos grandes almacenes.

-¿Qué tal la noche? –Preguntó Kushina.

-He dormido como un lirón. –Dijo Minato. –Gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú?

-Me refería a la zorra. –Intentó explicar Kushina. –Pero yo también he dormido bien. –Por supuesto, era mentira. Kushina no pudo dormir debido a que estuvo dándole vueltas al tema de la cita.

-La zorra se ha quedado dando vueltas alrededor del piso de abajo. Esta mañana me la he encontrado durmiendo en la alfombra y la he puesto su desayuno cerca. –Explicó Minato.

-¿Entonces bien? –Quiso saber la chica.

-Se me ha meado en la alfombra. –Dijo Minato.

-Ah. –Kushina no sabía que decir.

-Y también se ha cagado esta mañana.

-¿En la alfombra?

-No.

-Eso es una mejora, ¿no?

-Se ha cagado entre mis brazos. No sé si del miedo a que la coja o por la necesidad de hacerlo. –Aunque Minato parecía bastante mosqueado mientras narraba sus penurias, Kushina no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Pero eso tendrías que haberlo prevenido. –Dijo la chica.

-¿Prevenido? ¿Y qué hago? ¿La pongo un pañal? –Los dos adolescentes se echaron a reír.

Al final llegaron a los grandes almacenes, qulos cuales estaban bastante cerca. Al final se perdieron y acabaron en la sección de muebles para niños.

-¿Alguien me explica cómo hemos acabado aquí? –Preguntó Kushina al aire.

-Podríamos preguntar. –Dijo Minato. Se hacercó a dos chicas que trabajaban allí para preguntar. –Disculpen… –Comenzó, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que la voz de sus compañera resonó por el lugar.

-¡Minato! ¡La he encontrado! ¡Es la cama perfecta! –Minato siguió la voz. Las dos chicas hicieron lo mismo, pero con la mirada. Kushina estaba en frente de una cuna con barrotes de madera. –Con esto solucionamos que intente escaparse todo el rato y se pondrá a dormir enseguida. Además, si se mea o caga lo hará aquí y no en la alfombra. –Kushina, obviamente estaba bromeando, pero lo que las dos chicas pensaron era algo diferente. Minato, por su parte, la seguía el juego, ignorante a las miradas ajenas.

-Sí. Pero este colchón es duro. Tenemos que buscar uno bastante blandito para que se adapte bien. –Kushina vio entonces unos juguetes colgados de una de las cunas.

-¡Y con esto puede jugar a la hora de dormirse! –Dijo la chica emocionada. Minato se acercó y comprobó el colchón.

-Este está bien. Pero hay que buscar un colchón más blando. –Dijo.

-Yo creo que este está bien. Si cogemos un colchón más grande se le hundirá la cabeza.

-Hablas como si fuera tu hija. –Susurró Minato mientras comprobaba el resto de cunas.

-¡Pues claro que sí! –Exclamo Kushina. –¡Para mi hija lo mejor!

Las dos chicas no daban crédito a lo que oían ni a lo que veían.

-Por cierto. ¿Has pensado que nombre la vas a poner? –Preguntó Minato.

-No, ¿y tú?

-Yo no. Creía que se lo pondrías tú. Tú la trajiste. –Se refería, por supuesto, que la trajo a su casa.

-Sí, pero tú ayudaste. –Dijo la pelirroja.

La boca de las dos chicas que allí trabajan no podía abrirse más. Vieron como los dos chicos se alejaban de aquella sección entre risas y se miraron entre ellas. La una más descolocada si cabía que la otra. Después vieron como los dos chicos volvían con una cama pequeña para perros y casi se les caen los ojos de lo mucho que abrieron los párpados.

-… Además, -Explicaba Minato mientras pagaba la cama. –¿qué más dará? Tanto si es cuna como si es cama se va a cagar igual.

-Pero al menos así no se escapa. –Dijo Kushina.

-Es una zorra, Kushina. Saltaría los barrotes y caería al suelo o se escurriría entre ellos. Es lo que hacen esos animales. –Explicó Minato.

El par de estudiantes abandonaron los grandes almacenes. Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas al comprender la situación y se echaron a reí. Luego siguieron trabajando.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Quedarse frito:** Dormirse en seguida.

 **¡Me la voy a cargar!:** Significa que te van a regañar o que toda la culpa recaerá sobre ti.

 **Adelanto:**

El correcaminos no ha aparecido en las olimpiadas de tenis y Sarutobi está muy enfadado. Pero para castigar al correcaminos habrá que alcanzarlo, ¿no? Por otro lado parece que Minato y Kushina cada vez se llevan mejor. ¡Quién lo diría! Pero es que resulta que Minato tiene que compartir su tiempo tanto con Kushina como con su novia. ¡Quien lo diría!

 **Próximo episodio (Lunes: 11 de Abril):**

¡Accelerati Incredíbulus!

 **Comentarios:** Puff. Estoy que no puedo con mis dedos. Me tomaré un descanso de unos 15 días. ¡Y vosotros a disfrutar leyendo! El próximo episodio quizás suba a T (pero no os hagáis ilusiones XD)

En fin. ¿Merezco review? ¿Aunque sea para criticar? (Ojitos kawai)

¡Venga, hasta luego lectores!


	5. ¡Accelerati Incredíbilus!

**El correcaminos**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso:** Número de capítulos sin definir. Ranking T.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

* * *

 **¡Accelerati Incredíbulus!**

-¿Ahora a dónde vamos? –Preguntó Kushina.

-Vamos al supermercado. En los grandes almacenes es muy fácil perderse. –Dijo Minato.

Kushina y Minato fueron al supermercado. Estaba a diez minutos caminando de los grandes almacenes. Durante el viaje, Minato estuvo observando fijamente a Kushina mientras charlaba con ella. Si la chica no se lo hubiera contado, él jamás hubiera sospechado que aquella mujer tan enérgica e impulsiva tuviese algún tipo de decadencia. No se la notaba nada. Llegaron al mercado y Minato se puso a preguntar el tipo de alimento ideal para una raza de perro de tamaño mediano, pelo corto y casi salvaje. Como en la tienda no sabían a qué perro se referían, Kushina fue más directa y pregunto cómo alimentar a un zorro.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó Minato.

-Pues nos volvemos a tu casa. –Respondió Kushina.

-Ah. –Dijo el chico simplemente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que como la otra vez se te veía tan cansada intentando subir la montaña.

Kushina lo miró como si aquella información la hubiera pillado por sorpresa.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? –Interrogó la chica.

-Pues no lo sé, ¿damos un paseo? –Sugirió Minato.

Kushina aceptó y los dos jóvenes caminaron y charlaron durante buen tiempo. Ambos coincidieron en que tenían muchas cosas que no tenían en común. Más bien, que las pocas cosas que tenían en común eran el tipo de películas y que les gustaba tanto comer como dormir, del resto no coincidían en nada. Si ha Kushina le gustaba el rojo, a Minato el amarillo. Si a ella le gustaba la carne, a él el pescado. Si ella se pasaba dos horas bajo el agua, Minato procuraba tardar el menor tiempo posible bajo esta. Y una infinidad de cosas más que no les dio tiempo a comparar por que llegaron a los campos de tenis, donde una chica llamó la atención de los dos chicos.

-¡Mina! ¡Has venido! –Gritó una chica de pelo largo y castaño mientras agitaba una raqueta en su mano en forma de saludo.

-¡Anda! –Minato pareció sorprendido, al igual que Kushina, al ver a la chica. -¡Mei! ¡Se me había olvidado de que estabas entrenando!

-¿Es una amiga…? –Quiso preguntar Kushina. Cuando vio que la tal Mei se abalanzaba contra Minato mientras le estampaba un beso en los labios al más puro estilo "película romántica de segunda", Kushina desechó aquella posibilidad. –Ya veo que no. –Dijo apartando la mirada incómoda.

-Kushina, te presento a Mei. –Dijo Minato intentando deshacerse del agarre sin éxito. –Ella es mi novia. –Luego se dirigió a Mei. –Mei, te presento a Kushina, vamos al mismo instituto.

-¡Hola, Kushina! –Saludó alegre Mei. -¿Qué hacíais los dos? –Preguntón curiosidad.

-Kushina se ha encontrado una cría de zorro y nos la hemos llevado a casa. –Explicó el rubio. –Estábamos haciendo las compras. Hemos comprado una cama y algo de comida para ella.

-¿Para Kushina? –Preguntó la chica intentando hacer una broma. Minato se rió levemente como, al parecer de Kushina, un bobo. La pelirroja, por el contrario, cambió su cara de perplejidad incómoda a una más serena, tirando a seria o enfadada.

-¡Ey! Kushina, ¿Por qué no te vienes a jugar un rato con nosotras? ¿Te gusta el tenis? –Preguntó Mei. Kushina miró al campo de tenis. Había un grupo de chicas que habían detenido su juego para mirar al trío de chicos. –Será divertido. ¡Vamos! –Animó Mei mientras arrastraba a Kushina al campo y le tendía una raqueta. Minato saludó al resto de chicas, que se habían sentado en un banco dentro de la cancha y se sentó junto a ellas.

-No conozco muy bien las reglas. –Dijo Kushina. Tampoco estaba muy segura de si jugar con Mei. Pero por alguna razón se había picado con la novia de Minato y no sabía por qué era. Pensó que tal vez sería por la broma de mal gusto que la había gastado antes.

-No hace falta. Tú simplemente limítate a golpear la pelota. Será un peloteo de prueba. –Contestó Mei.

Kushina no sabía qué posición adoptar, por lo que imitó a la novia de Minato. Flexionó las rodillas y sujetó la raqueta con las dos manos.

-¡Lo haces bien! –La apremió Mei. A Kushina se la escapó una sonrisa inconsciente.

Minato sabía lo celosa que podía resultar su novia. Además temía por la salud de su nueva amiga. Sin embargo, las chicas a su alrededor no lo dejaban marchar. Le hacían ciertas preguntas sobre él y su novia que le resultaban muy incómodas. También le preguntaron como conocieron a Kushina y si pensaba ponerle los cuernos a Mei.

Por el otro lado, Kushina se estaba hartando de perder tantos peloteos. Mei golpeaba con demasiada fuerza y la sonreía con autosuficiencia. Esto a Kushina no la gustó nada. Además volvía a sentir los tobillos hinchados y notaba un tenue dolor en el pecho. Pero ella pensaba morirse antes que rendirse. Solo sería suficiente marcar un punto para borrar la sonrisa de harpía de Mei. Se sentó en el suelo de cuclillas e intentó regular su respiración.

-Mei, déjalo ya. Está muy cansada. Kusina no tiene la misma resistencia que tú. –Minato se levantó del banquillo dispuesto a ayudar a la pelirroja.

Por el contrario, Kushina se levantó y miró a Mei desafiante.

-Lo tengo. Ya lo he pillado. –Dijo Kushina.

Mei soltó una carcajada y golpeó con fuerza la pelota. Kushina corrió como pudo al otro lado de la cancha y se la devolvió. La novia de Minato no se esperaba tal reacción por lo que no se movió. Al final no llegó a la pelota. Kushina había marcado un punto y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo. –Volvió a felicitar Mei.- Pero no te creas que la próxima vez me vas a pillar tan desprevenida.

-¡No! –Gritó Minato, dejando a Mei bastante confundida. –Kushina tiene una enf… –No pudo terminar la frase. Kushina lo miraba amenazante. Entonces recordó que a ella no la gustaba reconocer su deficiencia cardíaca. –No tiene tanto aguante como tú, Mei. –Corrigió Minato. –Tú eres jugadora de tenis desde que entraste al instituto. Intentas que una novata te siga el ritmo. –Reprendió el chico a su novia.

Minato agarró las bolsas de la compra y cogió a Kushina de la mano.

-¿A dónde vais? –Preguntó Mei.

-A mi casa. –Respondió Minato. –Todavía tenemos que colocar la cama para la zorra y ordenar la despensa para meter los alimentos.

-¡Es verdad! –De repente, a Kushina le vino a la memoria todas las tareas que había planeado hacer aquella mañana. –¡Vamos! ¡Debe de estar muriéndose de hambre!

Los dos se dispusieron a irse de la cancha de tenias, pero la voz de Mei los detuvo un instante.

-¡Esperad! ¡Voy con vosotros!

Los tres chicos subieron la falda de la montaña. Mei se cansó incluso más rápido que Kushina. Fue entonces cuando Minato pudo contemplar la fortaleza y la fuerza de voluntad que tenía la pelirroja para algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, para proteger su orgullo. Se rió, hasta que Mei le suplicó que la llevara a cuestas, entonces ya no le hizo tanta gracia cargar con la bolsa de la compra, su novia y el equipo de tenis que esta portaba. Kushina se ofreció, más bien arrebató, la bolsa de las manos de Minato y le pidió a Mei que le diera su equipo. Minato sonrió al ver la amabilidad de su compañera y a Mei la carcomían los celos.

Al llegar a la casa, la zorra se lanzó como un niño que hubiera sido abandonado por sus padres a los brazos de la pelirroja.

-Si yo ya sabía que el espíritu de la madre zorra te había poseído. –Dijo Minato. La zorra se bajó de los brazos de Kushina como si hubiera recordado que estaba siendo criada por el enemigo y se escondió bajo una mesa.

-Así que esa es la zorra. –Dijo Mei acercándose a la cría. Esta gruñó y Mei se alejó asustada.

-Es solo una cría. Ella está más asustada que tú. –Explicó Kushina. Sacó de la bolsa una lata de comida para perros y fue a la cocina a sacar un cuenco y volcar el contenido en él. La zorra corrió hacia Kushina y apoyo sus patas delanteras en las piernas de la joven.

Minato se dio cuenta de que la zorra se sentía muy en confianza con su compañera. Por el contrario, no le gustaban ni Mei ni él.

-Bueno. –Dijo Mei en un intento de llamar la atención. Kushina, deberías irte. Ya casi es la hora de comer y Minato tiene que irse a comer fuera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene un compromiso? –Preguntó curiosa Kushina.

-¡Qué va! –Quitó importancia Mei. –Lo que pasa es que ni él ni yo sabemos cocinar. A sí qe salimos fuera a comer.

-¡Ah! –Dijo Kushina. –Yo se cocinar. Voy a un club de cocina. Si os apetece os hago la comida. –Sugirió.

-Gracias pero no hace falta. –Cortó Mei.

-Estaría muy agradecido. –Dijo al mismo tiempo Minato.

Al final, Mei se quedó esperando en el sofá mientras el chico terminaba de poner la mesa y se sentaba junto a ella. Minato aprovechó que tanto Kushina como los sofás donde estaban sentados se estaban dando la espalda. Kushina estaba cocinando. Minato habló con Mei.

-No me gusta cómo has tratado a Kushina en el campo de tenis. Deberías controlar tus celos. –Regañó en voz baja Minato. Su cara se mantenía serena.

-Ya sabes que soy celosa por naturaleza. –Mey se acercó sensualmente al rubio y le tocó la nariz con su dedo. –No me gusta que me quiten lo que es mío. –Se lanzó sobre Minato y atrapó sus labiso.

-Espera. –Paró Minato. Estaba alerta a lo que ocurría en la cocina. –Kushina está cocinando.

-¿Y qué? No nos puede ver. –Mei metió sus manos entre la camisa del chico y comenzó a delinear con la yema de los dedos su tronco. Minato ahogó un ronco gemido que murió en su garganta. Mei parecía querer comerse a su novio enterito. –Cada día estás más potente. –Mei soltó un pequeño gemido.

La zorra entonces se subió al sofá y se puso en medio de Minato y de Mei, interrumpiendo así la actividad que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¡Te he dicho que no te subas a los sofás! –Regañó Minato aprovechando la ocasión para despegarse de su novia. –¡Vuelve aquí!

Kushina había terminado de hacer la comida y parecía bastante sorprendida. Seguía en la cocina y se dirigía al salón.

-¡Ven aquí, Kurama! –Llamó la amiga. La zorra obedeció y se acercó a la pelirroja. Tenía las orejas gachas y el rabo entre las patas, nunca mejor dicho. –No seas mala y haz caso a Minato. –Regañó Kushina a la zorra. El animal emitió una secuencia de sonidos bastante extraños. Como si intentase excusarse con Kushina diciéndole lo que había visto en el sofá.

-¿Ya está la comida? –Preguntó Minato sentado y disimulando que nada hubiera pasado.

-Sí. –Asintió Kushina, ignorante al suceso que allí se había llevado a cabo.

-Pues voy a lavarme las manos. –Dijo Minato dirigiéndose al baño.

-Pero si tienes la cocina aquí. –Informó Kushina.

-Pero también tengo que mear. –Mintió.

-Yo también voy a lavarme las manos. –Dijo Mei.

-Pero si el baño está ocupado. –Volvió a informar Kushina.

-El lavabo y el servicio están separados. –Mintió Mei.

El lavabo y el servicio no estaban separados, y Minato no tenía que mear. De hecho, al pobre rubio le hubiera sido imposible mear con la erección que se había formado en sus pantalones.

-¿Ahora como quieres que disimule esto, Mei? Llevo vaqueros, y mi habitación está escaleras arriba.

-Pues sube sin que Kushina te vea.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Se daría cuenta en cuanto me escuchase saltar el mueble?

-¿Qué mueble?

-El que ocupa las escaleras.

-¿Por qué tienes un mueble en medio de las escaleras?

-Para que la zorra no suba y lo desordene todo. –Minato parecía estar en un grave aprieto y eso se reflejaba en su cara. –Escucha. Kushina está siendo muy amable con nosotros. No la hagas el feo de echarla así por las buenas. Ella es solo una amiga. Cuando se haya ido, haremos lo que tú quieras.

A Mei le gustó la propuesta. Los tres chicos se sentaron a la mesa y Minato hizo lo posible por disimular su bulto. Tras acabar de comer, Kushina se despidió y se fue a su casa. Mei entonces aprovechó para devorar el postre, esto es, su novio. Kurama se metió en medio otra vez y los dos tuvieron que saltar el mueble para subir al cuarto de arriba de Minato.

-Cuando crezca la pensarás soltar. –Más que una sugerencia, parecía una orden de los labios de Mei.

-Sí, claro. –Afirmó Minato.

Mei tiró a su novio a la cama y se posicionó encima de él. Volvió a meter sus manos por la camiseta de manga corta y comenzó a tocarlo. Minato se dejaba hacer con bastante facilidad, le gustaba ser mimado y Mei lo sabía. Ella sabía qué punto tocar exactamente para volver a su novio completamente loco. Comenzó a besarle tortuosamente. Cada vez que Minato intentaba atrapar sus labios, esta se alejaba, dejándolo con una sensación de necesidad. Mei levantó el tronco de Minato y le quitó la camisa. Comenzó a oler su cuerpo y a respirar su aroma. Luego pasó su lengua por su abdomen y subió hasta sus pectorales. Lamió los dos pezones, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo. Tras esto volvió a descender hasta su abdomen y trazó círculos con su lengua alrededor de su ombligo. La erección de Minato no podía ser más grande. Estaba completamente entregado a las muestras de cariño que su novia le estaba ofreciendo. Mei abrió el botón de los vaqueros de Minato y los bajó lentamente. La ropa interior del rubio parecía poder contener aquel bulto a base de estirarse cuanto se podía. La chica volvió a bajar las prendas de su novio. Esta vez fue lo último que le quedaba para estar completamente desnudo.

-¿Quieres que te haga un poco de sexo oral? –Preguntó con auténtica sensualidad.

-Sí. –Respondió en un susurro el rubio, sin aliento.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué? –Preguntó con malicia Mei.

-Por favor. –Minato comenzó a lagrimar del placer. Su novia había agarrado su miembro con una de sus manos y lo estaba masturbando muy lentamente.

-No te oigo, Minato.

-Chúpamela. –Dijo en un susurró el rubio. –Por favor.

Mei parecía bastante satisfecha. Tomó el miembro de su novio e hizo un ademán de meterlo en su boca. Soltó su aliento cerca y la chica comprobó como el cuerpo de Minato se estremecía por completo. Entonces sonó un mensaje en el móvil.

-Espera un momento. –La voz ronca de Minato había pasado a ser casual. Apartó la cabeza de su novia, que lo miraba completamente perpleja, y cogió el móvil que tenía guardado en los vaqueros.

-¿Es en serio? –Mei parecía bastante enfadada.

-Es que a Kushina se la ha olvidado que Kuram… –Comenzó diciendo Minato.

Mei agarró el móvil de su novio y lo lanzó con fuerza al pasillo.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! –Gritó furiosa, Mei.

-Es que es muy importante. Ahora vuelvo. –Minato se levantó y se puso los vaqueros solamente. Desapareció del cuarto y volvió minutos después. Vio entonces como Mei salía de la habitación bastante disgustada.

-¡Me largo! –Dio la chica.

-¿Por qué? –Quiso saber Minato.

-¡Porque eres idiota! –Gritó Mei. –Nunca antes nadie me había hecho pasar por tal humillación.

-Espera, Mei. –Quiso detenerla Minato.

Mei, sin embargo, ya había salido de casa.

-¡Espero que te malfollen! –Chilló muy disgustada. –Ahora te quedas sin mamada. ¡Por cabrón!

Minato la miró confundido. Chicas que se la querían chupar veía a puñados todos los días. En cualquier caso se sentía mal por Mei.

-Lo siento. –Intentó disculparse.

-¡No lo sientas! ¡Ya que es más importante prestar atención a esa mierdera que tienes por amiga, pídela a ella que te la chupe por mí! ¡Seguro que estará encantad…! –Minato se acercó amenazante a Mei y las palabras de la chica murieron en su garganta.

-Ni se te ocurra –Advirtió con voz amenazante, a pesar de todo baja. –decir una palabra más sobre Kushina. ¿Crees que estás enfadada? Eso no será nada comparado con mi enfado. –Mei se asustó ante tales palabras. Minato también se asusto. Por alguna razón le había cogido bastante cariño a la pelirroja. Él pensó que tal vez sería por su enfermedad.

Mei salió corriendo montaña abajo con su equipo de tenis y Minato entró en su casa de nuevo. Miró su móvil. Luego miró a Kurama, esta permanecía escondida debajo de una mesa. Minato se agachó. La zorra se acercó a él despacio y comenzó a mordisquearle la mano. Minato cogió a la zorra en brazos y se sentó en el sofá. Comenzó a acariciar a la zorra hasta que la durmió. Entonces notó en la palma de su mano unos extraños latidos irregulares. Pensó en Kushina. No creía posible que aquella zorra tuviera la misma enfermedad que su amiga. Se tumbó en el sofá y, utilizando el cuerpo de la cría como manta provisional para tapar su tronco desnudo, se quedó allí dormido.

-Te repito que no sé dónde está. –Dijo Jiraiya.

Sarutobi parecía bastante enfadado.

-¿Cómo es posible que no haya venido a las olimpiadas de tenis? Ese correcaminos hace lo que le da la gana. –Gruñó el director enfadado. –Voy a tener que encargarme de este problema personalmente.

* * *

 **Adelanto:**

Minato ha vuelto a romper con una de sus novias, otra vez. Aunque tal vez eso le deje más tiempo para estar con su nueva mejor amiga, la cual parece entretenerle bastante.

¿Es posible que Minato confunda sus sentimientos de respeto hacia Kushina con algo más?

 **Próximo episodio (Lunes: 18 de Abril):**

El final de las olimpiadas.

 **Comentarios:** Pues al final no lo he subido a T. Lo he subido a M, a pesar de que lo iba a subir a T…

¡En cualquier caso espero que lo comprendáis! Poner lenguaje soez así como una referencia sexual me parece motivo suficiente para subirlo a M.

En fin. ¿Merezco review? ¿Aunque sea para criticar? (Ojitos kawai)

¡Venga, hasta luego lectores!

 **Rincón de las sugerencias:**

Aquí colocaré posibles sugerencias vuestras que hagan la historia más interesante ahora que hemos comenzado con el auténtico argumento. (Ejem… ejem…)

¡Así que ya sabéis! ¡Ante cualquier sugerencia, no dudéis en escribir!

¡Nos vemos!


	6. El final de las Olimpiadas

**El correcaminos**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso:** Número de capítulos sin definir. Ranking T.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **El final de las olimpiadas**

El despertador sonó en la habitación de arriba y sobresaltó a la zorra, la cual se removió entre los brazos de Minato, despertándolo también a él.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –Dijo él de un sobresalto, cayendo del sofá.

Saltó el mueble y fue al cuarto de arriba para apagar el despertador. Ya era por la mañana. Eso significaba que se había pasado toda la tarde y noche durmiendo del tirón. Eso había alterado bastante sus horas de sueño, solo esperaba que por la tarde no se le ocurriera volver a dormirse. Abrió el armario, cogió su ropa y se fue a la ducha.

-Oye –Kushina miraba somnolienta a la persona que tenía delante de la puerta. –me gustaría que un día de estos no te pasearas de una punta a la otra de la ciudad solo para acompañarme a clase. –En su cara se podía notar su mal despertar.

-Ya sabes que nunca haré eso. –Contestó Mikoto con una sonrisa. –Además –Añadió –así es más divertido.

Las dos chicas fueron caminando por el borde la carretera hasta llegar al instituto. Había una gran conmoción en los pasillos y las clases.

-Es el final de las limpiadas, ¿estás nerviosa? –Preguntó Mikoto.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? –Quiso saber Kushina.

-Por que las últimas olimpiadas son las de natación. Y supongo que ya sabes lo que eso significa. –Mikoto sonrió a su amiga con complicidad.

-No, no lo sé. Si te soy sincera. –Dijo Kushina. –Haremos una cosa, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

Mikoto soltó un suspiro y negó con decepción.

-Las olimpiadas de natación serán la oportunidad perfecta para que dejes de ser una axexual frustrada de la vida. –Senteció su amiga.

-¡No voy a ir a la piscina solo por que a ti te apetezca ligar! –Rechazó Kushina.

-No, vas a ir a las olimpiadas porque a mí me apetece que tú ligues.

-Pues tampoco voy a ir.

-Ya lo creo que vas a ir.

-Oblígame.

-No me tientes. –Mikoto volvió a sonreír con una de sus sonrisas, odiadas por la pelirroja.

-¿A qué te tiene que obligar? –Preguntó Minato. Él acababa de aparecer, subiendo las escaleras de segundo piso. –Por cierto, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Minato. –Saludó Mikoto. –Anda, convence a Kushina de que venga conmigo a las olimpiadas de natación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no quiere ir? –Interrogó Minato.

-No, no quiero. –Contestó Kushina, malhumorada.

-Uh, alguien se ha levantado con el pié izquierdo. –Shikaku apareció también subiendo las escaleras. –Buenos días a todos.

-Shikaku, buenos días. –Saludó Mikoto. –Ya que estas aquí, convence a Kushina de que valla conmigo a las olimpiadas de natación.

-¿Vas a convencer a todo el mundo de que me convenzan a mí de ir a las olimpiadas de natación? –Preguntó Kushina.

Si es necesario, sí. –Sentenció su amiga. –¡Eh, Inochi! ¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días. –Saludó el chico.

-Anda, ya que estás aquí convence a…

-¡Mikoto! ¡Vale ya! –Kushina le tapó la boca a su amiga.

-Sabes que no voy a parar hasta que…

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Si te hace tan feliz, iré! –Se rindió al final Kushina.

-Pues ya está. –Mikoto dio una palmada y cogió a su amiga del brazo para llevársela a su respectiva clase. –Hasta luego, chicos.

Los aludidos saludaron con la mano.

-¿Vosotros sabeis de que va este tema? –Preguntó Shikaku.

-No, ¿alguien sí? –Interrogó Minato.

-Menos mal, creía que era el único cabeza hueca. –Concluyó Inoichi.

-¿Iréis a las olimpiadas de natación? –Preguntó Minato.

-Yo estoy un poco ocupado. Ya me lo pensaré. –Shikaku desapareció en su clase.

-Minato, la clase va a comenzar, ven aquí dentro. –Le dijo Fugaku desde el marco de la puerta de su clase. Minato asintió y se metió también.

Las clases habían comenzado y Kushina ya empezaba a dormitar en su escritorio. Mikoto hacía lo posible para mantenerla despierta con sus codazos y sus "psss", pero la pelirroja acabó por apoyar la cabeza en el pupitre y se puso a dormir. Solo despertó la puerta de su clase se abrió, dejando pasar al director. Pestañeó bastante somnolienta y se quitó la baba de la boca.

-Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra completa atención, comenzaré. –Y esto lo dijo mirando a la chica recién levantada. –Sinceramente, estoy bastante decepcionado con un alumno de este instituto. –La voz de Sarutobi parecía solemne. –Sin embargo, no puedo imponer un castigo, puesto que no sé de qué alumno se trata. Y no penséis mal, no es ninguna jugarreta. Estoy hablando de nada menos que del fantasma del correcaminos. –Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron como platos, luego los volvió a entrecerrar. El sueño se imponía más. –El traje de cuco chaparral azul que supuestamente debería estar en uno de los gimnasios. El mismo que desapareció por arte de magia y volvió a aparecer durante las olimpiadas de boxeo, y que sin embargo, no apareció en las de tenis. Y entonces os pregunto. ¿Acaso el correcaminos, la mascota del instituto, debe hacer distinción? ¿Debe elegir a quien animar y a quien no, tratando al resto de equipos de manera inferior o desigual?

Y así estuvo el director durante toda la hora de la clase. Mikoto tenía la cabeza fundida de la ira. No podía permitir escuchar tales acusaciones sobre el correcaminos, sobre Kushina. Ella que había decidido disfrazarse para ayudar a la gente, y que sin embargo ahora estaba siendo criticada. Kushina no se enteró de esto. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, lo cual requería de un esfuerzo increíble.

-Pero es cierto que el correcaminos no ha aparecido en ningún otro deporte más. De hecho solo ha aparecido en dos.

-¿Por qué lo hará?

-Es humano, al fin y al cabo. Tiene el derecho de animar a quien le dé la gana.

-Pero no con el traje de mascota, que es el que une a todos los equipos del instituto.

Estos y más murmullos ocuparon el resto de horas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? El resto del instituto va a acabar volviéndose en contra del correcaminos. –Replicó Minato.

-Pero eso ya no es asunto de Kushina. –Defendió Mikoto. –Ya no tiene nada que ver.

El timbre del recreo había sonado y los tres chicos se reunieron para merendar juntos mientras discutían sobre la charla impartida en todas las clases por el director Sarutobi. Kushina comía con voracidad, ajena a la pelea de sus dos compañeros.

-Al menos –Dijo Minato. –deberíamos devolver el traje del correcaminos. Que lo use alguien que lo quiera usar.

-Sí. Estoy de acuerdo. –Afirmó Mikoto.

-¿Y Cómo lo pensáis llevar de vuelta al gimnasio sin que nadie os vea? –Preguntó Kushina con la boca llena.

Mikoto le dio una colleja en la cabeza.

-Traga antes de hablar.

-Pues de la misma manera que la he sacado días atrás. –Respondió Minato. –Y de todas formas, si me pillan puedo decir simplemente que me he encontrado el traje tirado.

-Esa también es una opción. –Dijo Mikoto.

Al acabar las clases, los tres chicos fueron a la gran piscina de Konoha, donde se celebrarían las olimpiadas de natación. La mascota de un demonio de Tasmania marrón fue a recibirlos dentro del estadio, gruñó y se pegó a Kushina.

-¿Y este quién es? –Preguntó la pelirroja mientras se apartaba a la mascota con fuerza.

-Creo que es la mascota del equipo rival. –Explicó Minato.

-Parece que te ha cogido cariño. –Se burló Mikoto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Quita bicho! –Gritó Kushina mientras le pegaba una patada y lo mandaba al suelo. –Anima a tu equipo y déjame en paz.

-Venid. –Dijo Minato. –Tenemos reservada la primera fila.

-¿A quién vamos a ver? –Interrogó Mikoto.

-A Shikaku. –Sonrió Minato.

Las dos chicas lo miraron con perplejidad.

-Pero si en el instituto dijo que no iba a venir porque estaba ocupado. –Dijo Mikoto.

-No podía venir con nosotros porque él era el que competía. –Rió Minato. –Vamos.

Las dos chicas siguieron al rubio y se colocaron en primera fila, justo al lado de los padres de Shikaku, los cuales sonrieron complacidos al verle. Minato devolvió la sonrisa con eficiencia.

-Pelota. –Murmuró Kushina.

-¿Has dicho algo? –Quiso saber Minato, con una sonrisa.

-He dicho que "qué gota". Es que chapotean muy fuerte y salen gotas enormes de la piscina. –Mintió Kushina.

El demonio de Tasmania comenzaba comenzó a animar a su equipo mientras estos entrenaban en la piscina antes de comenzar.

-¿Qué tipo de competición es? –Preguntó Mikoto.

-Carrera con relevos. –Explicó Minato. –De nado a crol.

El demonio de Tasmania volvió a pegarse a Kushina y comenzó a hacerla carantoñas. El público comenzó a reírse. La chica, por su parte, se sentía muy incómoda.

-Si quieres, vamos arriba. –Sugirió Mikoto.

-Mejor. –Las chicas se levantó de su asiento y subieron las escaleras, dejando a Minato solo.

Entonces Kushina se dio cuenta de que el demonio de Tasmania había comenzado a seguirla y a imitarla exageradamente. Mikoto le puso la zancadilla y este calló por las esclaeras. El público volvió a reír. El demonio de Tasmania volvió a la carga e intentó poner la zancadilla a Mikoto.

-Si lo que pretendes es hacer gracia –Comenzó Mikoto. –está claro que tu instituto no está muy dado al humor.

El diablo de Tasmania le pegó una colleja y las dos chicas lo miraron asombrado. Eso ya sí que era el colmo. Kushina lo cogió y lo forzó a bajar las escaleras a pulso de brazo, luego lo sentó en el suelo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. El público volvió a reír. La competición estaba a punto de comenzar. Shikaku bostezó sonoramente, se estiró y se puso en posición. El árbitro silbó y los participantes comenzaron a nadar. En lo que quedaba de competición, el demonio de Tasmania dejó de molestar a las dos chicas. Kushina miró abajo y vio que Minato no estaba. Tal se habría ido a comprar algo en el puesto de comida, aunque tampoco tenía mucho sentido que se fuera justo cuando su amigo estaba compitiendo.

-¿Y Minato? –Preguntó Kusina.

-No lo he visto. –Dijo Mikoto, atenta a la competición.

El primer equipo de la competición finalizó y Shikaku fue a cambiarse a los vestuarios. El demonio de Tasmania, para desgracia de las dos chicas, volvió a la carga.

-¿Pero a este que le pasa? –Kushina estaba bastante alterada.

El demonio de Tasmania se arrodillo cobre una pierna mientras que con las manos simulaba que la daba un anillo. El público volvió a reírse y algunos soltaron un "ohhhh". Kushina a punto estuvo de pegarle un puñetazo en toda la cara y mandarlo a paseo. No lo hizo, el cuco chaparral azul se adelantó y arremetió con una patada.

-¡Es el correcaminos! –Gritó una persona entre el público.

El resto de transeúntes gritaron conmocionados.

-Parece que el correcaminos ha venido a proteger a su instituto. –Dijo uno con sorna.

-¡Taz! ¡Dales una paliza a esos del instituto Konoha! –Gritó otro.

Shikaku solo tuvo que salir de los vestuarios para ver una pelea entre mascotas.

-De verdad, Minato. No tienes remedio. –Dijo Shikaku, bostezó y se sentó junto a sus padres.

El demonio de Tasmania gruñó y el correcaminos silbó con su distintivo "bip-bip". El demonio de Tasmania se lanzó contra el correcaminos y este echó a correr con las plumas levantadas hacia arriba y mirando hacia atrás, pegando brincos, y volviendo a correr. El público reía sin parar y vitoreaban a las mascotas. Por su parte, el árbitro dio la señal para que el siguiente equipo comenzara a nadar.

-¡Taz! ¡¿A qué estás esperando?! –Gritaron entre el público.

El correcaminos corrió hacia el demonio de Tasmania, lo cogió por los hombros y se acercó lo suficiente como para que solo este pudiera escuchar lo que él le decía.

-Tu sentido del humor es tan deficiente como tu intelecto.

Minato se apartó rápidamente para esquivar el golpe del demonio de Tasmania y con su particular "Bip-bip" salió de escena. Para cuando la gente se quiso dar cuenta, todo aquel escándalo había acabado.

-Y ahora me voy a mi casa. –Sentenció Kushina.

-No me extraña. Yo también me voy. –Dijo Mikoto.

Una vez se hubieron despedido, Mikoto volvió al vestuario abandonado.

-¿Mikoto? –Minato salió de escondrijo tras cerrar la taquilla. –Creía que ya te habrías ido a casa.

-Me iba ahora. ¿Quería preguntarte algo? –Mikoto se sentó en el banco.

-Dispara. –Dijo Minato.

-Venía a decirte que me ha sorprendido bastante como te has puesto con el demonio de Tasmania. Parecías bastante enfadado. Quería saber si estás bien.

-Estoy bien.

Mikoto escrutó a Minato con la mirada y este la desvió algo incómodo.

-¿Ahh? –La sonrisa traviesa de Mikoto solo aumento la incmodida del rubio. –No me digas que… ¿Te has puesto celoso?

-¿Perdona?

-Si se te nota en la cara. Estabas celoso.

-¿Qué dices? Estaba enfadado. O acaso lo que ha hecho el demonio de Tasmania no es motivo de enfado.

-Sí, sí que lo es. No te mentiré. –Dijo Mikoto. –Y agradezco enormemente que defiendas a nuestro instituto.

-Gracias. De todas maneras, las olimpiadas acaban de terminar. –Dijo Minato. –Así que supongo que ahora sí que podré devolver al correcaminos y desentenderme de todo.

-Y pasar más tiempo con Kushina. –Añadió Mikoto.

-Eso, y pas… ¡¿Espera?! ¡¿Qué?!

Mikoto desapareció del vestuario riendo como una hiena y Minato fue detrás, pero no la alcanzó. Bajó su vista avergonzado.

-Tal vez. Así tenga más tiempo para cuidar de ella. –Dijo en voz baja.

-Sí, sí. Cuidar. –Sonó la voz de Mikoto por el pasillo.

-¡¿Es que todavía no te habías ido?!

 **Adelanto:**

Tres meses después de las olimpiadas, Minato y Kushina han conseguido estrechar sus lazos amistosos. Ahora van juntos a todas partes y hacen de todo juntos. Además, Minato se a propuesto entrenar a Kushina en la carrera. Ella además se lo pagará haciendo la comida. ¡¿Qué más se puede pedir?

 **Próximo episodio (Lunes: 25-26 de Abril):**

Tres meses después.

 **Comentarios:**

Mmmmm.. Tal vez un poco aburrido, ¿no? Vosotros diréis, pero es que tampoco quería forzar las cosas.

Ahora que han pasado tres meses, sin embargo, podré adentrarme mejor en los sentimientos de cada uno respecto al otro.

En fin. ¿Merezco review? ¿Aunque sea para criticar? (Ojitos kawai)

¡Venga, hasta luego lectores!

 **Rincón de las sugerencias:**

 **Mega Traduc:** ¿Strip póker? ¡Pues si que eres impaciente! Te metes en el tema de lleno (creo que pensamos igual XD). Tal vez más adelante. Lo de la playa, por ejemplo, si que podré hacerlo en capítulos más adelante.

 **Jajaja:** Eso será más adelante. Si la paciencia es lo tuyo, tendrás tu merecida recompensa. XD

 **lucy:** Nunca vi a Minato como alguien celoso, siendo sinceros. Y creo que en este capítulo no lo he resaltado como yo quería (porque lo que yo quería era ponerlo sexualmente celoso, y me ha salido el tiro por la culata). Esta idea tuya, sin embargo, me resulta bastante llamativa. Así que vamos a hacer que Minato se muera de celos (inserte risa malvada aquí). Gracias por seguir mi historia, solo espero que no te aburras.

 **Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo a pesar de mi lentitud.**

Aquí colocaré posibles sugerencias vuestras que hagan la historia más interesante ahora que emos comenzado con el auténtico argumento. (Ejem… ejem…)

¡Así que ya sabéis! ¡Ante cualquier sugerencia, no dudéis en escribir!

¡Nos vemos!


	7. Tres Meses Después

**El correcaminos**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso:** Número de capítulos sin definir. Ranking T.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **Tres Meses Después**

Los suaves y cálidos rayos del sol no fueron un impedimento para que Kushina siguiera durmiendo plácidamente de espaldas a su cama. Bien arropada con las mantas al cuello al principio, ahora desperdigadas y apunto de destapar a su dueña. La joven estaba tan sumergida en su sueño, que nunca podría haberse despertado ante el sigilo de un intruso en su cuarto. Y solo lo hizo cuando este se subió a la cama y empezó a saltar sobre la chica como si fuera una colchoneta.

-¡Kushina! –Gritó con fuerza. –¡Arriba!

Kushina se sobresaltó y casi pegó un grito de la impresión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?! –La chica todavía no parecía muy despierta.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Me dijiste que estarías despierta y lista a las nueve de la mañana! –Minato sonreía con malicia mientras apoyaba sus pies a ambos lados de la cama.

-Sí. –Dijo la chica simplemente, dándose la vuelta y volviéndose a dormir.

Minato suspiró rendido. Luego se colocó a un lado e hizo palanca con sus dos manos hasta tirar a la chica de la cama. Kushina, a pesar de todo, siguió durmiendo entre las mantas desperdigadas. Minato entonces se acostó encima de la chica.

-¡Pesas! –Se quejó Kushina intentando quitarse a su amigo de encima.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que finalizaron las olimpiadas, y al mismo tiempo, habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano. Durante ese periodo, Kushina y Minato se volvieron inseparables, pudiendo estrechar su relación tanto en tan poco tiempo. Aunque ninguno de los dos había reconocido abiertamente ser el mejor amigo del otro, si era cierto que esa era la impresión que daban a donde fuera que fuesen. Se habían pasado la mayor parte del último trimestre, juntos, y parecía que su relación se iba estrechando cada vez más.

-Pues intenta levantarme. –Dijo Minato.

-Ya lo intento.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes los brazos muy delgados.

-Lo que pasa es que pareces un tanque. Yo creo que te subes a una báscula y se rompe.

-¿Me acabas de llamar gordo? Porque no lo estoy. Yo estoy perfecto.

-Sí, ya lo noto. Me estás clavando todo tu abdomen. Ni que tuvieras piedras.

-Es que estoy como una piedra.

-Ahora entiendo de donde viene tu sentido del humor.

Y entonces Kushina fue asaltada en un injusto ataque de cosquillas donde la ventaja solo la tenía un bando, el que estaba encima. Cuando la chica comenzó a lloriquear, Minato se dijo a si mismo que era suficiente y se apartó.

-Venga –Apremió el rubio. –vístete que nos vamos a correr. Y vamos con retraso. –Una vez dicho esto, se fue de la habitación.

La mañana había despertado bastante soleada y fresca, llena de luminosidad. Sin embargo, a Kushina no le atraía mucho la idea de correr. En realidad Minato se había ofrecido a ser una especie de entrenador particular y ella accedió. Ahora se arrepentía.

-En estos mismos momentos podría seguir durmiendo. Estamos en vacaciones. ¿Qué sentido tiene salir a correr tan temprano? ¿No podríamos haberlo hecho por la tarde? –Se quejó la pelirroja.

-¿Pero qué dices? La mañana está para disfrutarla. –Dijo Minato.

-Pues yo la disfruto más en mi cama. –Volvió a quejarse Kushina en tono impertinente.

Los dos chicos comenzar con un trote bastante lento a lo largo de la carretera. Al menos la chica podía entretenerse en mirar los árboles mientras corría.

-Después de esto me deshidrataré y me moriré. Mejor que me vuelva a casa.

Minato se colocó detrás de su amiga.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte. Sigue corriendo. –Animó Minato.

-No he dejado de correr. –Kushina se había despejado ya por completo y estaba llena de energía y de ganas… de volverse a casa.

-Sí. Voy detrás de ti. Cuando hayamos llegado a la ciudad nos compramos una botella de agua.

-Antes me moriré de deshidratación.

-Como mucho, solo puedes alcanzar a morirte de un paro cardíaco.

-¡¿Es que ya ni siquiera puedo morirme de otra cosa?!

Los dos chicos, al final, llegaron a la ciudad. Kushina parecía querer vomitar los pulmones. En realidad tenía mucho aguante físico. Era capaz de correr a su máxima velocidad durante siete segundos antes de volver a sentir la hinchazón en sus tobillos y el dolor opresivo en su pecho. Para ella había sido toda una mejora.

-Ni que te fueras a morir. –Minato la miraba con sorna.

-¡Me moriré! –Dijo Kushina entre jadeos. Logró alcanzar un banco, y tras una exagerada interpretación sobre su prematura muerte, Minato sintió ganas de aplaudirla por su gran actuación.

-No te quejes. Ahora voy a por una botella de agua a la tienda de aquí. Mientras descansa. Luego seguimos. –Minato entró en la tienda y desapareció entre las puertas mecánicas.

Kushina aprovechó el momento para respirar profundamente. Poco a poco, la fatiga fue desapareciendo.

-¿Kushina? –La nombrada giró la cabeza y se sorprendió ante la persona que se había encontrado a varios metros.

-¡Cara bonita! –Gritó la chica con sorpresa. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tu instituto no estaba muy lejos?

-Sí, bueno. En realidad he venido a esta zona a hacer unos recados de mi madre. –Se excusó el Cara Bonita. Luego se sentó en el banco al lado de la chica.

Kushina recordaba al Cara Bonita como un hombre corpulento, grande, con su típica sonrisa de hiena en la cara. En realidad seguía siendo corpulento, grande, con la diferencia de que su sonrisa de hiena en celo había pasado a ser la típica cara de una hiena "normal".

-Madres, ellas también tienen piernas. ¿Por qué no nos dejarán en paz? –Dijo Kushina.

-Tal vez. Pero mi madre necesita mucha ayuda ahora que… –El Cara Bonita cortó la frase como si se dispusiera a recitar algún conjuro satánico. Kushia comprendió que le costaba hablar de ello, por lo que le dejó su tiempo. –Bueno, ella ahora no se encuentra muy bien.

-Ya veo. –Dijo Kushina en tono comprensivo.

-En cualquier caso. –El Cara Bonita se levantó del banco y señaló acusatoriamente a Kushina. -¿Tú no estabas en la clase de Minato? ¡Pues dile que…!

-No estoy en la clase de Minato. –Cortó Kushina.

-¿Ah, no? –El Cara Bonita parecía bastante sorprendido. –En cualquier caso dile que la próxima vez que haya una carrera, no pienso perder. –Y entonces el Cara Bonita salió corriendo por la calle.

Kushina esperó otro rato, por lo visto había bastante cola porque Minato no salía de la tienda. Se preguntó entonces como estaría Kurama. Hacía bastante tiempo que no iba a la casa de su amigo. En realidad hacía un mes que no iba, y eso era suficiente para ella. Quería volver, se sentía cómoda allí. En su propia casa, sin embargo, se sentía bien cuando estaba sola o con Mikoto. Con Minato, por el contrario, prefería subir el monte hasta la casa de él que ir a su propia casa en su compañía.

-Kushina, buenos días. –Saludó Shikaku acercándose.

-Buenos días, Shikaku, ¿qué tal las vacaciones? –Correspondió Kushina.

-Bien. Las estoy aprovechando para vaguear. Aunque ahora mismo no tengo nada en la nevera y he bajado a comprar. –Dijo. –¿Y a quien esperas? No es muy común verte inmóvil, sin hacer nada.

-Estoy esperando a Minato. Pero el muy sinvergüenza parece que se ha detenido a medir los litros de agua de cada botella, porque no sale. –Kushina suspiró cansada.

-Voy a dentro a ver si me lo encuentro. De todas formas tengo que comprar.

-Espera –Kushina se levantó. –, voy contigo.

Cuando se metieron en la tienda, encontraron a Minato en la cola. Este estaba todavía el último.

-¿Pero qué has hecho? ¿Cómo puedes tardar tanto en elegir una botella de agua? –Le regañó Kushina.

-No, es que me puse a charlar, y se me pasó el tiempo. –Se excusó Minato.

-¿Pero con quien hablabas? –Preguntó Shikaku.

-Nada, con nadie. Con una ex. –Se disculpó el rubio.

-Sí. Y yo en la calle esperando y pasando frío. –Se quejó Kushina.

-Lo siento. La próxima vez deberíamos comprarnos las botellas antes de salir de correr. –Sugirió Minato.

-Eso, o que no te tiraras media hora para hablar con alguien. –Intervino Shikaku. –Tienes la manía de extenderte en todas tus conversaciones, dios sabe como lo haces.

-Es que me dijo que había comenzado a beber desde que la dejé. –Dijo el rubio.

-¿Y cuanto fue de eso? –Interrogó Shikaku con suspicacia.

-Hace dos meses. –Contestó.

-Nunca antes había visto a nadie festejar durante tanto tiempo. –Aventuró a decir Kushina. Al final acabó casi estrangulada por su amigo rubio.

-¿Cómo dices, Kushina? Es que no te he oído bien.

-Probablemente sea eso. –Dijo Kushina. –La razón por la que te dejó, porque no podías oírla bien.

Shikaku miraba divertido la escena.

-Bueno. Yo me voy a hacer mis compras. Os dejo solos. –Rió el joven mientras se perdía entre las estanterías de alimentos y objetos.

-Para que lo sepas. –Comenzó Minato a decir a su amiga. –Hay muchas ahí fuera que se morirían por estar conmigo. –Sentenció con orgullo.

-Por eso ninguna te dura, todas se mueren. –Contraatacó la pelirroja.

-Por lo menos yo no soy un frustrado sexual como… no sé… Tú.

-Ahora sí que te has pasado. –Kushina se deshizo del agarre y colocó una mano en la nuca de Minato, intentando que este cayera al suelo de bruces.

-Oh, lo siento. Demasiado débil. –Dijo Minato mientras intentaba mantener su cuerpo en su sitio.

-Entonces haré más fuerza. –Y así lo hizo. Aunque no duró mucho, dado que se dieron cuenta de que estaban llamando demasiado la atención. Pagaron las botellas de agua y salieron de la tienda entre risas jadeantes.

-¿Quieres agua? –Invitó Minato.

-Ya no tengo sed. –Respondió Kushina, encarándolo con diversión.

-Entonces nuestra siguiente parada es el parque. Vamos. –Animó el rubio mientras dirigía la marcha a paso suave.

Comenzaron con un trote. Kushina se colocó delante de Minato. La razón era simple, no la gustaba estar detrás. El rubio adelantó de nuevo y así lo hizo la otra hasta qiue terminaron en una carrera la cual acabó con las reservas de energía de la chica.

-"Deberías dejarme ganar de vez en cuando. Eso subiría mi autoestima" –Pensó la pelirroja, algo ofuscada.

Kushina no podía ganar nunca, a nadie. Eso era muy vergonzoso para ella, e incluso poco a poco las ganas de competir se fueron apagando.

-Perdón. –Se disculpó su amigo, como si hubiera leído la expresión en su cara. –Pero nunca te dejaré ganar. –Minato hizo una carrera fuerte y llegó al parque en cuestión de segundos. –Kushina, ¿no querías agua?

-Olvídalo. –Dijo la chica. –Estoy demasiado cansada como para seguirte el ritmo. –La costó reconocerlo, pero era la verdad. –Tal vez en un rato.

Kushina llegó al banco caminando y se sentó en un banco. Solo debía espera a que se le pasara la hinchazón. Minato acabó tendiéndole una botella mientras se sentaba a su lado. Los miraban a los niños del parque jugando mientras descansaban.

-¿Sueles venir por aquí? –Preguntó la chica.

-Que va. No paso muchas veces. Solo cuando necesito pensar. Entonces vengo aquí y corro todo el tiempo que puedo, hasta que me canso.

-¿Te ayuda a pensar?

-Me mantiene concentrado. Me gusta aprovechar la mañana, venir aquí y correr. Pero solo vengo los fines de semana. –Dijo Minato.

Una vez se hubieron recuperado, los dos reanudaron la marcha. Al caer la tarde, los dos se fueron a la casa de Minato, con la escusa de que Kushina quería saber cómo estaba la zorra Kurama.

Subieron el camino de tierra y llegaro a la enorme casa. La negra zorra de ojos verdosos se lanzó sobre la chica en cuanto se abrió la puerta y Kushina la cogió en brazos.

-Todavía te reconoce. –Se asombró Minato.

-No a pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vi. –Los tres entraron en casa. –A decir verdad. Se encariñó de nosotros bastante rápido. –Dijo la chica.

-Se encariñó de ti bastante rápido. A mi todavía me rehuía.

-Pero que dices. Si se acercaba a ti siempre.

Sí, siempre que la dejaba sin comer. No podía alimentarla mientras estaba en el instituto. Ella se comía todo lo que había en el cuándo y por la tarde quería más.

-Es que todavía era muy pequeña.

-Sí. –Minato se hacercó a la cocina. –Ahora ven. Me prometiste enseñarme a cocinar a cambio de que yo te acompañara a correr. –Con su mano hizo comprender a la chica que se hacercara a él.

-¿Y qué quiere aprender a cocinar? –Dijo la chica.

-No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres comer tú?

Kushina se quedó muy impresionada.

-No pensaba quedarme a comer. Tendría que llamar a mis padres.

-Pues llámalos. –Pareció una orden. Sin embargo, Minato midió sus palabras demasiado tarde. –Quiero decir, si tú quieres. –Corrigió.

Kushina llamó a sus padres para decirles que se quedaría a comer con un amigo.

-Ya está. –Dijo la chica.

-Perfecto. –Contestó Minato. –¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-¡Fideos! –Contestó feliz. –Ah –Dijo. –, pero antes necesito ducharme. Ahora vuelvo. Tú ve calentando el agua. Luego coloca un bloque de caldo de carne y pon las pasta a ebullición. –Cerró la puerta del baño. –Con esto acabas de aprender tu primera receta.

Minato hizo lo que se le pidió al pie de la letra. Al cabo de un rato, el agua de la cacerola había entrado en ebullición.

-¡Kushina! ¡¿Apago el fuego o remuevo?! ¡¿O qué hago?! –Preguntó.

Su amiga no respondía y Minato se acercó al baño. Pensaba preguntarla más de cerca. Pero el sonido de las gotas cayendo y chocando contra el suelo de la bañera lo distrajo, comenzando a recrearse en sus propias fantasías.

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza. Su temperatura corporal había aumentado considerablemente. Mikoto ya le había lanzado indirectas mucho antes. Él las rechazaba. Creía que sus sentimientos por Kushina eran puramente de admiración y amistad. No, por lo visto. Hacía unas semanas que se había dado cuenta. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, había veces que se perdía en la mirada de la chica, que lo hipnotizaba todo su movimiento y que lo hacía perder el sueño por las noches. Y supo que no podría ignorar sus propias fantasías durante mucho tiempo. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, buscarse algún pasatiempo que lo obligara a dejar de pensar en aquello.

Tan ensimismado estaba en él mismo que no se había dado cuenta de que el agua de la ducha había dejado de sonar.

-¿Minato, decías algo? –Interrogó la chica mientras salía de la ducha mas fresca que una lechuga, eso sí, con su ropa sudada, puesta.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el chico, bastante desconcertado.

-¿Qué si me habías preguntado algo?

-Ahh. No. –Respondió sin más.

-Ah, ¿y entonces qué haces aquí? –Kushina se refirió con "aquí" como lejos de la cocina.

-¿Eh? ¡Ahh! ¿Qué si apago el fuego o remuevo el caldo? –Se apresuró a decir.

-¡El caldo! –Gritó la chica mientras señalaba la cocina.

El agua había comenzado a desbordarse y se peleaba con las llamas de la cocina de gas. Kushina corrió como pudo y apagó el fuego.

-Minato. Si ni siquiera puedes hacer unos simples fideos comunes, ¿cómo espera aprender cocina?

-Lo siento. Se disculpó el rubio.

Mentalmente se golpeó por haber viajado en sus fantasías. Definitivamente…

Tenía que buscarse un hobby.

 **Adelanto:**

Ahora que Minato ha aceptado sus verdaderos sentimientos por Kuhina, a decidió ¡esconderse!

¡Porque él no se enamora! ¡Antes lo tendrá que hacer ella! ¡Que fácil! ¡Sí, claro! ¡Pobre Minato!

 **Próximo episodio (Lunes: 2 de Mayo):**

¡Corre! ¡Correcaminos!

 **Comentarios:**

Tan solo os diré que en el próximo episodio pienso entar en tema desde las primeras oraciones. Pero no os hagáis ilusiones. Minato seguirá besando sapos, después de todo, nuestra princesa puede esperar…

En fin. ¿Merezco review? ¿Aunque sea para criticar? (Ojitos kawai)

¡Venga, hasta luego lectores!

 **Rincón de las sugerencias:**

Aquí colocaré posibles sugerencias vuestras que hagan la historia más interesante ahora que emos comenzado con el auténtico argumento. (Ejem… ejem…)

¡Así que ya sabéis! ¡Ante cualquier sugerencia, no dudéis en escribir!

¡Nos vemos!


	8. ¡Corre! ¡Correcaminos!

**El correcaminos**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso:** Número de capítulos sin definir. Ranking M. (¿Lemon suave?)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **¡Corre! ¡Correcaminos!**

Minato no podría decir en qué momento se había enamorado. Pero sabía que lo estaba. Era la misma sensación que había sentido con su primera novia… y con su segunda… y con su tercera… Bueno, dejando eso de lado, él sabía reconocer perfectamente sus propios sentimientos.

Y no le gustaba nada.

No. Por qué ya había dejado en claro que él solo quería a Kushina como su mejor amiga. Y ese argumento jamás sería roto por ningún otro capricho personal. Nó. Ni siquiera aunque se desvelara por las noches. Ni siquiera aunque tuviera que ir al baño cinco veces al día… aparte de para mear. No iba a permitir que nada se impusiera en el camino de "LA AMISTAD".

Y por eso, había llegado a la conclusión de que era hora de echarse otra novia. Esta tarde cogería el móvil y se pondría manos a la obra.

-¡Minato, friega los platos! –Gritó Kushina desde la mesa del comedor.

Ya se había olvidado. Habían terminado de comer y le tocaba a él fregar.

-Ups. –Dijo Minato. Además, se había mojado el delantal amarillo. Era su favorito. No es que tuviera delantal favorito. Es que era el más nuevo y, por lo tanto, su favorito.

-Bueno. Me largo. –Dijo Kushina.

-Adiós. –Se despidió su amigo con una mano.

Y Kushina cerró la puerta tras ella.

Ya estaba. Se había ido.

-¿Sora? ¿Estás libre hoy? –Minato, un chico que no desaprovechaba su tiempo. Seguramente al mismo tiempo estaba pensando en cómo detener el calentamiento global.

En cualquier caso, Kushina ya estaba bajando la montaña, en dirección a la parada del autobús, con dirección a la otra punta de la ciudad, direccionado hacia su casa.

Por su parte, ella nunca se cuestiono el hecho de que Minato se comportase tan raro a su lado. Cuando la prestaba atención a todas horas. Cuando la cogía el móvil antes de que ella pudiera escuchar el "piiiip", ni siquiera cuando, al hablar con otros chicos, a él "accidentalmente" se le caía el helado justo en su cabeza o camisa, siempre a causa de su buena punter… de su torpeza. De cualquier manera, a ella le parecía divertido. Ni que decir tiene de que con él, nunca se sentía incómoda. Se habría con tanta facilidad como se abriría con Mikoto. Le confesaba todas sus penas y preocupaciones, a ratos… Era su confidente personal, así como su mejor amigo. Muchas veces, Mikoto la recriminaba por no pegarse más al "rubio de ojos celestes y tez blanca". Pero ella hacía una mueca y decía "¡Qué asco!". Mikoto no le encontraba el asco por ningún lado, pero bueno. Eran las preferencias de Kushina y había que respetarlas… Pero dado que Kitoso solo respetaba a sus padres y a su peluche de ave fénix, eso iba a resultar un tanto complicado.

Kushina cogió el bus y se sentó en el único asiento vacío que quedaba libre, justo al lado un chico de pelo naranja y ojos marrones. Sí, marrones, ni color caramelo ni chocolate, marrones. Y Kushina pensó… que ese chico… debía de ser un playboy de narices. Seguro que cambiama de novia como quien se cambiaba de pantalones. Seguro que si giraba la cabeza ya veía a tres o cuatro matándola con la mirada. A decir verdad… se parecía bastante a Minato, excepto por aquellas patillas que caracterizaban al rubio, eran exactamente iguales. Y ese chico, parecía guapo. Pero Minato no era guapo, era Minato. No se podían ser las dos cosas a la vez.

-Hola. –Saludó el chico.

-Hola. –Respondió la chica.

-Soy Yahiko, ¿y tú? –Preguntó el chico.

-Pues yo no. –Respondió la chica.

El tal Yahiko se sintió incómodo.

-Te preguntaba por tu nombre. –Aclaró.

-Ahh. –Dijo Kushina.

Yahiko esperó un rato. Al ver que esta no contestaba, se decidión a volver a hablar.

-¿Y qué? –Preguntó el del pelo naranja.

-¿Y qué, de qué? –Interrogó Kushina.

-¿Me vas a decir tu nombre? –Quiso saber.

-¿Es que querías saberlo?

-Es obvio.

-No tan obio si no lo he entendido.

-Perdón. La gente normal lo entiende.

-Sí. Está claro que yo no soy normal. –Respondió Kushina en un resoplido.

-Perdón. –Se disculpó Yahiko.

-Perdonado. –Respondió la chica.

Tras un rato.

-Oye. –Volvió a decir el chico. –Eres rara.

-¿Y eso es bueno? –Quiso saber Kushina.

-Depende.

-¿Depende de qué?

-Pues no sé.

-Y si no lo sabes, ¿por qué me lo dices?

-Porque lo eres.

-Entonces… Crees que soy rara pero no sabes por qué.

-Mira, déjalo. –Sentenció el chico, agobiado.

Al cabo de unas cuantas paradas, Yahiko se bajó. Khusina miró por la venta. Ese chico sin lugar a dudas se parecía a Minato. Bueno, tampoco es que fueran calcados. Pero tenían la misma cara y el peinado prácticamente iguales. Siguió a lo suyo, y una parada más tarde llegó a su casa. Se metió en su cuarto y se puso a dormir. La siesta era muy importante.

-¡Minato! –Llamó una chica a lo lejos.

Minato había bajado al pueblo para reencontrarse con una vieja amiga. Esa tarde no tenía nada que hacer y no era el tipo de persona que le gustara estar solo mucho tiempo. A decir verdad, Minato desconcertaba por lo imprevisible que era. Tras pasar una mañana entera con Kushina, había decidido alejarse de ella.

-¿Y te gusta? –Preguntó Sora.

Los dos chicos comenzaron un paseo lento.

Sora era una amiga de la infancia de Minato, la cual, años atrás, también fue su pareja y, aunque terminaran la relación a los pocos mese de empezarla, acabaron en muy buenos términos y como amigos. De hecho, Minato sentía la necesidad de contarle sus preocupaciones a Sora, siempre lo hacía, porque ella sabía darle soluciones.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Se excusó Minato. –Solo es una amiga.

-Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. –Insistió Sora.

-Claro que lo hace. –Rechazó Minato.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que no te gusta porque es tu amiga.

-Más o menos.

-Sabes que uno se puede enamorar de sus amigos, ¿verdad? –Interrogó Sora.

-No. –Contestó Minato, pero sí lo sabía.

-¿No? –Preguntó Sora. –¿Nosotros no fuimos nunca amigos?

-Eso es diferente. –Dijo Minato.

-¿En qué es diferente? –Volvió a preguntar Sora. –Lo que pasa es que te sientes más a gusto jugando en el campo amistoso. Tienes miedo de romper tu relación de amidtad.

El paseo se detuvo cuando Minato paró en seco. Sora había dado en el clavo.

-¿Y qué hago? –Preguntó Minato.

-No sabes si ella siente lo mismo por ti. Eso es lo que te asusta. –Exlicó Sora, luego sacó su móvil. –Por lo que me has estado contando, sois casi inseparables. Si no fuera porque Kushina vive con sus padres, no se movería de tu casa.

-Ya… –Contestó él.

-Pero así te sientes a gusto. –Era una pregunta indirecta.

-Sí, pero porque me lo paso bien. Siempre estamos haciendo algo.

-¿Y eso tiene que ser algo malo?

-No es malo. Es solo que… no sé. Acabo sintiéndome incómodo.

-Entiendo. –Dijo Sora.

-¿Qué entiendes? –Interrogó Minato.

-Básicamente, entiendo que no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos.

-¡Que no siento nada! –Exclamó. Luego se arrepintió. Sora lo miraba penetrantemente.

-Si tú lo dices. –Dijo la chica, reanudando la marcha.

Minato suspiró y corrió para alcanzarla.

-Vale. –Dijo este. –En el supuesto caso, que no es cierto, de que sí me gustara. ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

-Minato –Comenzó la chica. –, en el supuesto caso de que aceptaras que te gustara, nosotros no estaríamos manteniendo esta conversación. En el supuesto caso de que te gustara y lo admitieras te irías ahora mismo a conquistarla. –Sora giró una esquina.

Minato tuvo que apresurar su paso para no perderla de vista.

-Pero como tú muy bien has dicho –Continuó Sora. –Es tan solo una suposición. Y estamos hablando de tu problema porque es lo que es, un problema. Si no lo fuera, no estarías aquí.

-¿Y no has pensado que solo quería quedar para estar contigo? –Preguntó Minato.

Sora cogió el móvil y le enseñó las múltiples llamadas que el rubio le había dejado.

-No. –Contestó.

-Mina. –Le dijo Kushina a su amigo.

-¿Qué? –Contestó este.

Ambos estaban en el sofá de la casa de Minato. Jugando a la Play. El sol se había ocultado por completo y la chimenea de la casa estaba encendida.

-¿Tú has besado a alguien alguna vez?

Minato la miró como si a su amiga la hubieran salido alas de dragón y una cabeza de más.

-Obvio. –Respondió, sin embargo.

-¿Y cómo es? –Preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se siente? –Volvió a preguntar, sin apartar la mirada de la partida.

-Pues no sé. –Dijo este. –Supongo que bien.

-¿Y cómo es bien? –Volvió a preguntar.

Minato se sentía verdaderamente incómodo.

-Pues no sé cómo explicarlo. –Dijo. –¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Es que… –Parecía resistirse a decirlo. –He conocido a alguien que me gusta.

Se acabó. Minato seguro de que estaba soñando. Se pellizcó.

-¿Qué has hecho qué? –Preguntó como si le hubiera dicho que había traído ratas contaminadas a su casa.

-Y ahora estamos saliendo. –Continuó la chica. –Creo que él siente lo mismo por mí. Por eso quería saber cómo se sentía.

-Ahh. –Respondió Minato.

Era su amiga. Debía darle todo su apoyo aunque le costara. Debía de ser ingenioso, debía de darle un buen consejo, como el buen amigo que era.

-¿Te dejo un limón? –O podría callarse y rezar por que Kushina no hubiera escuchado eso último.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó perpleja.

Era el momento de callarse y decir "nada".

-Para que vayas practicando. –¿Quién demonios escribía los guiones en se cabeza?

-Con un limón. –Fue una afirmación. Pero Kushina no parecía muy convencida.

-Sí. Es con lo que se suele practicar.

-¿Y tú has practicado con uno?

-No. –Reveló Minato.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me aconsejas algo que ni siquiera has hecho tú? –Preguntó Kushina.

-Pues no sé. –Contestó Minato. –Era por si querías.

-Sí, pero no con un limón. –Aclaró Kushina. –¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

-Yo no practiqué con un limón. –Le dijo él.

-Eso ya me ha quedado claro. –Respondió la chica.

-No sé. Yo aprendí cuando surgió.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaban jugando.

-Que suerte. –Dijo la chica en un susurro.

-Suerte, ¿por qué? –Quiso saber Minato.

-Por nada. –Kushina apartó la mirada.

Minato suspiró.

-A ver. –El chico se acomodó en el sofá. –Cuando te esté besando, intenta no quedarte quieta. Tienes que mover los labios. –Explicó como quien da una clase a un niño de cinco años. –Y varía un poco, si no se puede volver algo aburrido siempre el mismo movimiento.

Kushina asentía mientras lo miraba expectante.

-¿Y ya está? –Dijo al ver que su amigo no le decía más.

-¿Y qué más quieres? No hay más misterio. Es solo un beso.

-Para ti. Para mí es mi primera vez. –Le recriminó. –¿Y qué pasa si él no hace nada de eso? –Preguntó con temor.

-Pues que es subnor… Que no sabe besar. –Corrigió.

-Será desde tu punto de vista. –Dijo Kushina.

-Sí, es desde mi punto de vista. Porque sinceramente, no puedo meterme en el cuerpo de otra persona.

-Pero puedes intentar ser algo más empático. –Sugirió Kushina.

A Minato no le apetecía ser empático. No le daba la gana. Se había enfurruñado por alguna razón.

-Además –Continuó Kushina. –,no creo que todos los besos sean así.

-Ese es el mío. –Dijo Minato.

-Pero el tuyo no es el único.

-¿Y cómo sería el tuyo? –Preguntó el rubio.

-No sé. Nunca lo he dado. –Dijo Kushina en un encogimiento de hombros.

-Espera, que voy a por el limón. –Dijo Minato entre risas.

-Ni se te ocurra. –Amenazó Kushina.

La chica se abalanzó sobre él para intentar tumbarlo. Lo consiguió, pero Minato se arrastró cual lagartija con su amiga sobre su espalda.

-¡No! –Gritó Kushina entre risas.

Y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. La típica guerra de cosquillas.

-¡Es solo un limón, Kushina! –Gritó Minato.

-¡Es más que un limón! –Se defendió Kushina. –¡Es mi orgullo lo que está en juego!

-¡No seas exagerada!

-¡La última cosa que besaré en este mundo será un limón!

Minato terminó por acorralar a Kushina debajo de él. Ella se removió, bastante incómoda, hasta que estuvieron a cierta distancia el uno del otro.

-¿Besarías antes al chico que te gusta que a un limón? –Preguntó Minato con diversión.

-Sobre todo a él. –Respondiió la chica en una sonrisa.

Minato se molestó, pero lo ocultó muy bien con su sonrisa divertida.

-¿Me besarías a mí? –Preguntó en tono de burla.

Kushina pareció pensárselo.

-Has dicho cualquier cosa antes que a un limón.

-Me niego a besar a un limón. –Reafirmó la chica. –Antes te besaría a ti.

-Pues demuéstralo. –Retó el chico.

-Pues ven. –Dijo la chica con su sonrisa traviesa.

Y ahí se terminó el juego.

Minato se agachó hasta rozar los labios de su amiga. Esta se mantuvo inmóvil, casi petrificada. Él pensaba que se echaría atrás. Entonces él abría ganado.

-He ganado. –Dijo Minato.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Kushina, algo confundida.

-No te has atrevido.

-Sí que lo he hecho.

-¡Qué va! ¡No te has movido!

-Se me ha olvidado. –Dijo Kushina. Odiaba perder. No se podía permitir perder. Menos contra Minato, y menos en aquellas circunstancias.

-Eso es cosa tuya.

-Tú tampoco te has movido.

-Por que esperaba que lo hicieras tú.

-Pero entonces no has podido ganar. –Contraatacó Kushina con malicia. –Así que es un empate.

-Vale. Ronda dos, ¿preparada para perder?

-¿Qué si estoy preparada para verte perder? Esas cosas no se preguntan, Minato. –La sonrisa ladina de ambos no podía ser más natural. Habían vuelto a entrar en su juego. Ellos estaban cómodos jugando allí, en el terreno amistoso.

Minato se volvió a agachar y Kushina no le dejó tiempo para prepararse. La pelirroja agarró su labio inferior y tiró de él. Lo había visto en una peli y pensó que funcionaría. Se asustó cuando escuchó el gemido de molestia de Minato, pero sus dudad desaparecieron cuando este atrapó por completo los labios de ella. Tenía que pensar rápido si no quería perder. ¿Qué haría ahora? Moverse, eso es, tenía que moverse. Movió sus labios e intentó escapar de Minato, pero este volvía a atraparla una y otra vez. No quería parecer desesperada. Se relajó. Le gustaba el beso de Minato, tan cálido. Pero tampoco quería rezagarse. Consiguió una abertura y atrapó el labio inferior de su amigo. Minato soltó un gemido, ahora todo su peso había caído sobre Kushina. Esta pudo comprobar como algo apretaba contra la parte baja de sus pantalones. Un bulto bastante caliente no dejaba de presionar contra ella. Esto la despistó y Minato aprovechó para volver a encerrar la boca de su amiga con la suya. Poco después, Kushina sintió como una lengua se deslizaba entre sus dientes y se abría paso por el interior de su boca. Eso sí que no. Kushina gimió con molestia e intentó echar a aquella intrusa con su propia lengua. Minato parecía no querer parar, pero ella tampoco se quejaba. El chico sentía cosquilleos cada vez que se frotaba contra el cuerpo de su amiga y la enorme necesidad de volver a hacerlo una y otra vez. Era una tortura deliciosa. El calor había aumentado considerablemente y los dos se sentían demasiado fuera de sí como para detenerse a pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. Minato colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Kushina y empezó a masajearlo. Sintió en su boca el suspiro de la pelirroja. Le gustaba. Con la otra mano hizo lo mismo. Desde hacía tiempo que habían cerrado los ojos para no ver. Irremediablemente sentirían vergüenza si se vieran. Ahora lo importante era sentir. Kushina estaba atascada y no sabía cómo actuar. Minato la había retenido por completo y se sentía morir del placer, pero ella también quería tomar parte en aquella batalla y obtener su ventaja. Masajeó el cuerpo de Minato por encima de la camiseta, deteniéndose en su pecho y en su abdomen. Luego volvió hacia sus brazos, Minato estaba demasiado fuerte. Sí él quisiera podría retenerla allí sin que ella pudiera liberarse, solo con su fuerza. Aunque no creía que Minato fuera el tipo de persona que la obligara a eso, se sentía bastante acorralada. Bajó una de sus manos hasta los pantalones del chico, este gimió cuando Kushina detuvo su mano en el cierre de la prenda. Luego siguió bajando y acarició el bulto. Minato dejó de besarla para soltar el aire y coger más. Kushina había conseguido liberarse. Era un truco muy bueno que debía poner en marcha en más ocasiones. Lo que ella no sabía es que el experimentado Minato sabía devolvérsela de la misma manera que había hecho ella. Mientras la volvía a besar, apartó una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia los pantalones de la chica. El juego se había convertido en una prueba de resistencia. Pero Kushina se espabiló enseguida y bajó el cierre de los pantalones del rubio. Otra tela se puso en medio, sin embargo, la chica pudo comprobar con más precisión cuan excitado se encontraba su amigo. Dudó un poco, pero cuando Minato comenzó a acariciarla por encima de las bragas, supo que no debía perder la carrera, bajó los bóxers del rubio y encerró el miembro de este en su mano. Minato gimió y detuvo sus caricias. Cortó el beso y colocó su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro de Kushina.

-Yo… –Quiso decir Kushina, casi tartamuda. –gano.

Minato no sentía la necesidad de hablar. Movía sus caderas hacia todos lados con tal de estimular su miembro. Kushina lo hacía muy difícil, no movía la mano para nada.

-Muévela. –Ordenó Minato.

-¿Qué?

-La mano. –Suplicó esta vez. –Por favor.

Lushina pareció entender. Agitó su mano y acarició la longitud de Minato.

-Espera. –Kushina hizo fuerza y se levantó hasta que intercambió posiciones con el rubio.

Tras esto, comenzó a sacudir su mano por el miembro de Minato mientras este movía las caderas como un loco. Entonces se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el chico.

Kushina permaneció callada unos segundos. Luego volvió con su tarea. Al cabo de unos minutos Minato dejó escapar toda su esencia. Se relajó mientras sentía como Kushina dejaba de masturbarlo, se levantaba y se iba.

-¿A dónde vas? –Quiso saber el rubio.

Kushina le sonrió, su cara se transformó en la de Sora.

-Esto es lo que realmente quieres de ella. –Y cerró de un portazo.

Entonces Minato se despertó.

 **Adelanto:**

Ninguno, pero me he quedado más feliz que unas pascuas.

 **Próximo episodio (Lunes: 23 de Mayo):**

Quien sabe…

 **Comentarios:**

¿Me he pasado un poco? ¿A sido muy surrealista? ¿Poco original? Bueno, yo me he quedado a gusto. Y sí, por fin me he librado de los virus, he despedido hasta el último.

En fin. ¿Merezco review? ¿Aunque sea para criticar? (Ojitos kawai)

¡Venga, hasta luego lectores!

 **Rincón de las sugerencias:**

 **Mega Traduc: No os preocupéis por el strip póker. Lo tendréis.**

 **Luzy: Un paso más para poner a Minato celoso jejeje. Luzy, un paso más cerca de nuestro objetivo (añada risa malvada aquí).**

 **Loto Gris: ¡Por supuesto que la continuaré! ¡Y la pienso acabar!**

Aquí colocaré posibles sugerencias vuestras que hagan la historia más interesante.

¡Así que ya sabéis! ¡Ante cualquier sugerencia, no dudéis en escribir!

¡Nos vemos!


	9. Arritmia

**El correcaminos**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del anime:** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto.

 **Aviso:** Número de capítulos sin definir. Ranking M. (Al fin lo cambio, siempre se me olvida)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Naruto no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **Arritmia**

Minato se levantó pesadamente de la cama. Estaba demasiado caliente y eso le molestaba. Se metió en la ducha para refrescarse un poco. No era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sueños, pero si era la primera que podía sentir tan profundamente sus emociones. De hecho, pareciese que realmente había ocurrido si no fuera porque era consciente de que se acababa de despertar. Se miró en el espejo tras salir de la ducha, a pesar de que siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su propio cuerpo, ahora sentía una profunda vergüenza al mirarse en el espejo. Comenzó a tener frío, por lo que se volvió a meter en la cama. Entonces sintió un bulto caliente.

¡Kurama! –Llamó de repente.

El bulto pegó un brinco bajo las sábanas y salió a la superficie.

¿Cómo has subido? –Se preguntó, más que a la zorra, a él mismo.

Minato bajó las escaleras, el mueble seguía allí. Kurama debió de haberlo saltado. Regresó a su cuarto y cogió a la zorra en brazos, la bajo y la dejó al otro lado del mueble. Cuando se dispuso a subir de nuevo, un pequeño obstáculo negro se interpuso entre sus piernas y lo hizo saltar. Minato abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y cogió a la zorra.

¿No tendrás poderes? –La preguntó.

Kurama miró al joven como si no entendiera y giró la cabeza, luego le dio un lametazo en la cara a Minato.

No te voy a dejar subir. –Le dijo el chico. Cogió a la zorra y la dejó en su cama. Luego volvió a saltar el mueble y dirigió la mirada hacia atrás, Kurama lo miraba como si esperara a que éste dejara de hacerlo para volver a seguirlo. –¡Quédate ahí! –Le ordenó.

La zorra no se movió en toda la noche, pero tampoco lo hizo por la mañana, por lo que Minato la llevó a un veterinario.

Kushina se levantó con el sol de la mañana, miró su reloj y se asustó. Era demasiado tarde, Mikoto se enfadaría con ella. Se levantó y se duchó lo más rápido que pudo para luego salir por la puerta con una tostada en la boca.

¡Llegas tarde! –Comentó Mikoto al verla llegar.

¡Lo siento! –Se disculpó la pelirroja. –Me he quedado dormida. –Añadió.

Mikoto suspiró.

No tienes remedio, Kushina. –Dijo la chica. –Vamos.

Las dos amigas se dirigieron hacia la parada del autobús y se subieron al primero que pasó. Tras un buen rato de viaje, terminaron en las piscinas públicas.

Vuelve a recordarme que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí. –Dijo Kushina.

Nadar Kushina, nadar. –Dijo Mikoto mientras agarraba a su amiga del brazo y la arrastraba dentro.

Las dos chicas se cambiaron en los vestuarios y salieron a la piscina. Kushina se zambulló en el agua nada más entrar.

Pues no tenías ganas ni nada. –Comentó Mikoto con ironía.

Es que hace calor. El bus era un auténtico infierno. –Dijo Kushina para luego ponerse a bucear.

Pero ten cuidado. –Le avisó Mikoto. –Has venido a nadar, no a morirte.

Kushina salió del agua.

Tampoco te pases. –Recriminó la pelirroja a su amiga.

Que yo sepa, el año pasado tuvo que sacarte el socorrista. –Mikoto hizo énfasis en su frase moviendo las cejas.

Eso fue un accidente. –Se excusó Kushina.

Pues rezo por más accidente como esos y que esta vez el socorrista no tenga novia. –Gritó Mikoto a pleno pulmón.

¡Mikoto! –Regañó su amiga.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a nadar y a jugar en la piscina.

Mientras tanto, en el veterinario, Minato se desesperaba por que Kushina o Mikoto cogieran el teléfono.

Por favor, contestad. –Suplicó en un susurro casi inaudible.

¿Minato? –Llamó el veterinario.

¿Sí? –Minato se giró, con el móvil en la oreja, para coger un medicamento.

Tres veces al día, no te olvides.

Gracias. –Dijo Minato mientras llegaba al límite de su paciencia.

Ójala cualquiera de la dos chicas cogiera el teléfono cuanto antes. Kushina debía de saber una cosa.

Kushina, ¿no te está sonando el móvil? –Preguntó Mikoto, una vez ya en los vestuarios.

Kushina abrió la bolsa donde traía la toalla y la ropa. Cogió el móvil y comprobó las llamadas perdidas.

Es Minato. –Dijo.

Y lo llamó.

¿Minato? –Preguntó Kushina cuando este hubo cogido el teléfono.

¡Kushina! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Preguntó el rubio. La chica tuvo que apartar el aparato de su oreja para no quedarse sorda.

En los vestuarios. –Contestó. –¿Qué ocurre?

¡Ven a mi casa ahora mismo!

¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Insistió Kushina.

¡Es Kurama!

Kushina no necesitó más respuestas, agarró a Mikoto del brazo y la obligó a apurarse.

¡Espera, Kushina! –Intentó explicar Mikoto.

¡No hay tiempo! –Gritó esta.

¡Tengo un amigo que te puede llevar! –Gritó la chica de nuevo.

Poco después, tras la llamada, una moto se paró delante de las dos chicas y el dueño le tendió el casco.

¿La borde? –Preguntó el motorista.

¿Eh? –Mikoto miró a Kushina y luego al conductor. –¿La conoces? –Preguntó.

Del autobús. –Dijo el chico. Se quitó el casco, era Yahiko.

¡No hay tiempo! –Cortó de repente la pelirroja mientras se subía detrás de la moto. –¡Acelera! –Ordenó.

Yahiko así lo hizo y poco después su moto comenzó a subir por el camino de tierra de la montaña hasta que llegó a un punto donde no podía continuar. Kushina se bajó y reanudó la marcha a pie.

¡No vayas tan rápido! –Dijo Yahiko intentando seguirla el ritmo.

¡Tengo que correr! –Gritó Kushina.

Poco tiempo después, llamaron a la puerta de Minato y éste la abrió. Kushina se encontraba sacando la lengua, con cara de sueño y respirando forzosamente, Yahiko la llevaba a espaldas.

Parecía muy decidida. Pero a los seis segundos se ha venido para abajo, ¿es normal? –Preguntó muy sorprendido.

Minato dejó pasar a los dos chicos.

¡Kurama! –Llamó la chica.

Ahora intenta dormir, ya la he dado su medicina. –Dijo Minato.

¿Qué medicina? –Kushina se acercó casi a rastras por el suelo, hasta alcanzar la cama de la zorra.

Kurama –Comenzó a decir Minato. –tiene un problema grave de corazón.

Kushina abrió mucho los ojos mientras tocaba a la zorra, esta abrió los ojos, que permanecían cerrados hasta hacía poco, y empezó a lamerle la mano.

¿Qué problema tiene? –Preguntó la chica.

Arritmia. –Dijo Minato con simpleza.

¿Pero cómo? –La chica quería ponerse a llorar, Kurama parecía muy débil. –Si ayer estaba bien.

Es posible que no se haya manifestado hasta ahora. –Intervino Yahiko. –Las arritmias pueden darse por diversas causas, bien es posible que el impulso eléctrico que mueve el corazón sea insuficiente, o bien y que lo esté provocando en el órgano erróneo, y por consiguiente que el corazón no bombee la suficiente sangre.

Yahiko se acercó a Kushina y probó a acariciar a Kurama. La pequeña zorra se dejó, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

Está muy débil. –Dijo Yahiko.

El médico me ha pedido que la medique tres veces al día. Además, deberé llevarla al veterinario más seguido para próximas revisiones. –Dijo Minato. –El veterinario me ha dicho que lo más probable es que jamás pueda incorporarse a la vida salvaje después de esto. Tendremos que cuidarla todo el rato a partir de ahora.

Kushina no podía sentirse feliz con la noticia. Estaba destrozada.

Entiendo. –Dijo la chica.

Minato se sentía mal. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Oye, Minato. –Comenzó a decir Kushina.

¿Qué quieres? –Él sabía que Kushina se sentía muy mal en aquellos momentos, por lo que intentaría que se sintiera lo mejor que pudiera.

¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? –Dijo mientras acariciaba el pela de la zorra sin dejar de mirarla.

Y Minato no supo que contestar. Podría haber dicho que sí. Pero tras el sueño de aquella noche, dudaba seriamente sombre lo que podría acontecerle en esta.

 **Adelanto:**

Kushina se queda a dormir en casa de Minato. Minato, por su parte, hará un enorme esfuerzo por que eso no lo trastorne. ¿Conseguirá elñ rubio levantarse sano y salvo por la mañana… si es que duerme?

 **Próximo episodio (Lunes: 30 de Mayo):**

Quien sabe…

 **Comentarios:**

… Nada que añadir… Solo que hasta aquí me he quedado sin ideas, así que si queréis sugerir algo…

En fin. ¿Merezco review? ¿Aunque sea para criticar? (Ojitos kawai)

¡Venga, hasta luego lectores!

 **Rincón de las sugerencias:**

Aquí colocaré posibles sugerencias vuestras que hagan la historia más interesante.

¡Así que ya sabéis! ¡Ante cualquier sugerencia, no dudéis en escribir!

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
